Our Secret
by El Lavender
Summary: Kesalahan masa lalu dan kehadiran David yang membuat mereka harus tetap bersama. Akankah mereka dapat bertahan? Bagaimana kelanjutan karir mereka? NCT & Infinite Fanfiction/Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong/MyungYong/BL/Mpreg/OOC/DLDR/R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secret**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Main Cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Taeyong, David (SM Kids Model)

Warning: BL, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR.

Diharapkan untuk melihat foto dan Video David terlebih dahulu untuk mudah membayangkannya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

"Daddy, apa Mommy akan pulang malam ini?" Seorang anak yang berusia 4 tahun bertanya kepada Ayahnya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Entahlah... Mommy sedang sibuk, mungkin dia tidak akan pulang malam ini." Myungsoo meletakkan makanan yang dibuatnya dihadapan sang anak.

"David sangat merindukan Mommy, Dad." Pria itu melihat ekspresi murung di wajah sang anak.

Sudah hampir satu minggu sang anak tidak bertemu dengan 'Ibu'nya. Pria yang lebih muda darinya 3 tahun itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya bersama dengan grupnya. Myungsoo juga sedang dalam masa promosi album baru tetapi dia masih memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk bertemu dengan sang anak dibandingkan dengan 'Istri'nya itu.

"Jangan murung seperti itu sayang. Habiskan makan malammu setelah ini kita hubungi Mommymu." Myungsoo mencoba membuat anak senang, dia tidak yakin apakah lelaki itu akan menjawab panggilan telpon darinya.

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Myungsoo melihat anaknya yang sekarang tengah makan dengan lahap, dia hanya berpikir seberapa lama dia tidak bertemu dengan anaknya sehingga bocah itu sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Dia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Ibu dan Ibu mertuanya yang selalu menjaga anaknya ketika mereka sedang sibuk.

"Dad, David sudah selesai makan. Ayo telpon Mommy~" Ucap anaknya yang sangat antusias.

"Hmm... Baiklah, tetapi mari kita bereskan ini semua terlebih dahulu." Myungsoo membawa piringnya ke _wastafel_ begitu pula dengan David yang mengikutinya, mereka memang mengajarkan anaknya itu untuk mandiri.

Setelah membereskan semua peralatan makan mereka dan juga mencucinya, mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke ruangan santai. Myungsoo mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu dengan menggunakan _Video Call_ , David yang berada di sebelahnya sangat gembira karena dia ingin segera melihat wajah Mommynya.

Sudah satu menit mereka menunggu tetapi panggilan itu tidak dijawab, Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menelpon biasa tetapi hanya ada suara operator yang menjawabnya.

'Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah selesai dan bisa menjawab panggilanku. Apakah dia melupakan jika dia sudah memiliki anak dan anaknya saat ini sedang merindukannya. Dasar." Myungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba dan menggeleng kepada anaknya, tersirat raut wajah kesedihan di wajah sang anak dan Myungsoo rasa sebentar lagi anaknya itu akan menangis.

"Umm... Mommymu mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sayang. Hari sudah malam, apa David ingin tidur sekarang? Siapa tahu besok pagi Mommy sudah ada saat David bangun tidur." Myungsoo mencoba membujuk anaknya untuk tidur agar tidak merengek terus menerus menanyakan tentang Mommynya.

"Baiklah Daddy, David juga sudah mengantuk ayo kita tidur Dad. Semoga Mommy cepat pulang." Mereka berjalan menuju kamar utama. Tidak lupa Myungsoo membuatkan susu untuk anaknya karena sebelum tidur anaknya memiliki kebiasaan untuk minum susu.

.

.

.

"Haaah~ melelahkan sekali." Pemuda yang bernama Lee Taeyong berkata kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya sangat melelahkan, tapi kabar baiknya kita akan mendapatkan libur selama 3 hari." Ujar Taeil kepada Taeyong.

"Wah benarkah? Aku akan menikmati waktu liburanku dengan baik."

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di dorm setelah mengisi beberapa acara, walaupun yang sedang dalam masa promosi adalah NCT Dream tetapi NCT 127 tetap mendapatkan beberapa kegiatan di stasiun televisi juga.

"Hyung kau akan kemana selama liburan?" Tanya Jaehyun kepada Taeyong.

"Entahlah Jaehyun-ah, kenapa?" Taeyong kembali bertanya kepada Jaehyun.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan hyung, bukankah selama ini hyung tidak pernah ikut jalan-jalan dengan kami."

"Iya Yong, apa enaknya sih dirumah terus? Jangan katakan kau akan ke rumah orangtuamu lagi?" Yuta menimpali perkataan Jaehyun untuk Taeyong. Taeyong yang mendengar ucapan Yuta membulatkan matanya tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Aku duluan teman-teman, Ibuku tadi menelponku untuk pulang kerumah malam ini." Taeyong berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Iissh... Dimana ponselku." Taeyong mencari-cari ponselnya, dia lupa dimana meletakkan ponsel itu.

"Oh sial, dia menghubungiku sebanyak ini. Ada apa? Apa David tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Taeyong sudah menemukan dimana ponselnya berada dan menemukan banyak panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Ia segera mengambil Hoodie beserta maskernya. Walaupun sudah malam dia tetap harus waspada, masih banyak fans-fans yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Taeyong melihat teman-teman grupnya sedang berkumpul bersama menonton film, sebenarnya dia juga ingin menikmati waktu istirahat yang lebih lama bersama mereka tetapi ada hal penting lain yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Taeyong pamit kepada semua teman-temannya dan keluar dari dorm mereka.

Taeyong sekarang sudah berada di dalam bus menuju Apartemen Myungsoo. Dia sedang memikirkan tentang anaknya, sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan anaknya itu, minggu lalu dia hanya bertemu sebentar ketika ia mengunjungi orangtuanya dan kebetulan David sedang berada disana. Salahkan saja jadwalnya yang terlalu padat sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengan anaknya. Selama ini mereka berkomunikasi melalui telepon saja atau melalu _Video Call_ , jika teman-temannya bertanya siapa anak kecil yang sering _Video Call_ dengan dirinya Taeyong selalu menjawab jika itu adalah anak dari sepupunya. Taeyong masih belum menginginkan orang lain mengetahui tentang semua ini.

Taeyong sudah sampai di gedung Apartemen Myungsoo, tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menuju ke lantai 10 dimana Apartemen itu berada.

Cklek

Hanya sepi dan kegelapan yang Taeyong lihat. Dia berpikir jika mereka sudah tidur ataukah mereka tidak ada disini. Seingatnya Myungsoo mengatakan akan membawa David kesini karena dia selalu menghabiskan waktu weekendnya dengan David disini.

Taeyong memutuskan menuju ke kamar yang biasa mereka tempati. Taeyong melihat kedua orang itu sedang tertidur dengan lelap, di perhatikannya wajah sang anak yang sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Anaknya memang sangat mirip dengan mereka, matanya seperti Myungsoo sedangkan hidung dan bibirnya seperti Taeyong. David memang perpaduan diantara mereka berdua, terkadang dia akan mirip sekali seperti Myungsoo terkadang akan mirip seperti dirinya, Taeyong tidak heran karena Netizen berkata bahwa dia dan Myungsoo juga mirip.

Taeyong melepaskan tas, hoodie dan maskernya hanya menyisakan kaosnya saja. Ia lalu bergabung dengan Myungsoo dan David di ranjang ukuran _King Size_ itu. David berada di tengah mereka, Taeyong memandangi wajah anaknya itu dia sangat merindukan anaknya ini ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi seorang 'Ibu' yang tidak baik untuk anaknya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Myungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya setelah merasakan pergerakan seseorang di atas ranjang.

"Ya, maafkan karena aku tadi meninggalkan ponselku di kamar. Aku tidak tahu kau menghubungiku, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Mereka berbicara tanpa menatap satu sama lain, Myungsoo memandangi langit-langit kamar sedangkan Taeyong masih memandang dan mengelus wajah David.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia hanya merindukanmu dan memintaku untuk menghubungimu." Jelas Myungsoo kepada Taeyong.

"Oh begitu, aku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku akan tinggal disini untuk 3 hari kedepan, bolehkah?" Taeyong memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan sang anak.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa kau masih meminta izin kepadaku." Ujar Myungsoo, ia heran kenapa Taeyong selalu meminta izin jika dia ingin menginap disini kepadanya. Tentu saja dia tidak keberatan mengingat Taeyong adalah 'Istri'nya.

"Terimakasih. Selamat malam." Taeyong memutuskan untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya karena dia merasa sangat lelah akan semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya seharian ini, dia memeluk David.

Myungsoo memandang wajah Taeyong yang tertidur. Sampai saat ini dia merasa bersalah kepada lelaki itu, jika saja kejadian beberapa tahun silam tidak terjadi mungkin saat ini pria itu bebas dalam meniti karirnya tanpa ada beban.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Seperti sebelumnya setelah melihat foto Hyoje terciptalah FF Mama, dan setelah foto David juga tersebar di Internet lalu kemaren pada heboh dan dia sangat mirip banget sama Myungsoo dan Taeyong terciptalah ff ini.

Hahaha entah kenapa bisa kepikiran bikin ff ini, mana Taeyong disini Uke x'D maafkan aku bagi yang gak suka Taeyong uke~

Siders? Review please~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Secret**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Main Cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Taeyong, David (SM Kids Model)

Warning: BL, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR.

Diharapkan untuk melihat foto dan Video David terlebih dahulu untuk mudah membayangkannya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Taeyong bangun lebih awal, ia melihat kedua orang disampingnya masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Ia menatap ke arah David dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

'Jika saja aku melakukan hal itu mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu.' Taeyong menatap sendu ke arah David, ia lalu mengecup kening bocah itu.

Taeyong berjalan menuju lemari milik Myungsoo, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian dari dalam sana. Taeyong memang memiliki beberapa pakaian di dalam lemari Myungsoo tidak hanya dia tapi David juga, mengingat mereka bertiga selalu akan menghabiskan waktu disini jika jadwal mereka kosong terkadang hanya salah satu diantara mereka saja yang bersama David disini jika yang lainnya tengah sibuk. Jika mereka berdua sibuk David akan dijaga oleh kakek dan neneknya tetapi mereka tetap berkomunikasi dengan David melalui telepon atau _video call_.

Apartemen ini memanglah milik Myungsoo dan disinilah Taeyong tinggal setelah peristiwa itu terjadi sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai salah satu trainee di _SM Entertainment_ dan menjadi Idol seperti sekarang, untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mengunjungi Apartemen ini beberapa kali saja dalam satu bulan, tidak seperti dulu.

Apartemen ini sekarang sangat rapi berbeda saat Taeyong pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disini, Myungsoo memanglah orang yang jorok tetapi berkat Taeyong Myungsoo menjadi lebih rapi dan bersih karena Taeyong adalah orang yang sangat mencintai kebersihan dia tidak suka dengan barang-barang yang berserakan begitu saja.

Setelah selesai memilih baju yang akan dipakainya ia pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Taeyong sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dia tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk mandi karena dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang suka berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Taeyong sangat terlihat segar seusai mandi, ia menggunakan sebuah _sweater_ milik Myungsoo yang sengaja dipakainya begitu saja. Ia akan meminta ijin pemiliknya ketika si pemilik _sweater_ itu terbangun, rambut hitamnya ia biarkan jatuh menutupi keningnya. Taeyong lalu memutuskan ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan bagi 'keluarga' kecilnya ini. Taeyong membuka kulkas dan dia tidak menemukan bahan makanan yang bisa dimasaknya.

"Hmm... Kulkasnya kosong. Ck... Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai dia membiarkan kulkas ini kosong, makanan apa yang diberikannya kepada anakku jika seperti ini. Lebih baik aku mengisi beberapa bahan makanan untuk kulkas ini." Taeyong kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil _Hoodie_ beserta maskernya, ia melihat kedua orang itu tetaplah tertidur dengan pose yang sama yang memunculkan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Taeyong segera pergi menuju ke Supermarket 24 jam yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari sini karena memang saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Taeyong berharap tidak ada fans yang mengikuti dan mengenalinya pagi ini.

.

.

.

David mulai membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, ia hanya melihat Daddynya yang masih tertidur tanpa melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran sang Mommy sama sekali. David mengira Daddynya berbohong tentang sang Mommy yang akan ada disebelahnya ketika ia membuka mata.

"Daddy~" David memutuskan untuk membangunkan sang Daddy, ia mulai mengguncang badan sang Daddy walaupun itu tidak mempan karena tenaganya yang tidak begitu kuat untuk membangunkan Myungsoo. David akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi sang Daddy agar segera bangun.

Myungsoo yang merasakan David sedang membangunkannya membawa anak itu kedalam pelukannya dan menggelitiknya.

"Hahaha... Daddy hentikan, geli Dad~" Myungsoo masih menggelitik anaknya itu.

"Hmm... Tumben anak Daddy bangun lebih pagi." Myungsoo mulai menghentikan aksinya itu karena sang anak tampaknya sudah lelah dikelitik olehnya.

"Daddy bilang Mommy akan ada ketika David bangun, tapi hanya ada Daddy ketika David bangun. Daddy bohong." Myungsoo yang baru sadar jika tidak ada Taeyong di kamarnya menoleh ke arah kamar mandinya, ia kira pemuda itu sedang mandi tetapi ia tidak mendengarkan suara apapun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Daddy tidak bohong Mommy memang ada disini. Coba tebak siapa yang sedang memasak, David juga bisa mencium harum masakan kan?" David mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Myungsoo, ia yang awalnya akan segera menangis tidak jadi karena Daddynya secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika sang Mommy sedang berada di dapur. Harum masakan menyadar Myungsoo yang bingung akan keberadaan Taeyong, ia pikir pria itu pergi kembali ke dormnya bersama dengan NCT.

Myungsoo menggendong David yang masih mengantuk menuju dapur, ia menemukan Taeyong yang sedang memasak seperti dugaannya. Ia menurunkan David dari gendongannya karena bocah itu minta untuk diturunkan, David lalu berlari ke arah Taeyong.

"Mommy~" David mendekap kaki Taeyong karena tingginya yang bahkan belum sepinggang Taeyong.

"David sudah bangun?" Taeyong mematikan kompornya dan berjongkok di depan anaknya. David mengangguk ia langsung memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

"David merindukan Mommy~ David kira Daddy berbohong waktu mengatakan Mommy akan berada disampingku ketika bangun tetapi tadi Mommy tidak ada." Bocah itu menyalurkan kerinduannya dengan memeluk Mommynya.

"Maafkan Mommy, semalam Mommy pulang disaat David tertidur. Sekarang David mandi dulu ya, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Bocah itu mengangguk dan menuju ke arah Daddynya. Taeyong kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda, pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan Myungsoo yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Daddy ayo kita mandi, nanti Mommy marah kalau kita tidak mandi Dad." David menyadarkan Myungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Hahaha kau benar, Mommymu itu memang sangat cerewet."

"Aku mendengarnya." Teriak Taeyong kepada dua orang yang sedang membicarakannya itu.

.

.

.

Myungsoo dan David telah selesai mandi mereka saat ini bergabung dengan Taeyong yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan. David memilih untuk duduk disebelah Taeyong sedangkan Myungsoo berada di depan mereka. Taeyong telah memasak beberapa menu makanan dari bahan-bahan yang dibelinya tadi. Taeyong memang sangat pandai dalam memasak tidak heran dia menjadi juru masak di grupnya.

"Wah masakan Mommy enak sekali~" David berbinar ketika memakan masakan Taeyong.

"Tentu saja hahaha... Kemaren David makan apa? Jangan bilang Daddymu itu hanya memberikanmu ramen." Taeyong bertanya kepada David dan membersihkan noda makanan yang berada disekitar pipi dan mulutnya.

"Hei hei apa aku seperti orang yang hanya memakan ramen setiap hari?" Myungsoo mulai ikut kedalam pembicaraan ringan mereka.

"Lihatlah kulkasmu yang kosong itu, aku hanya menemukan beberapa bungkus ramen saja. Makanan apa yang kau berikan kepada anakku. Aku sudah membelikan beberapa bahan makanan, aku tidak mau anakku sakit karena memakan makanan yang tidak bergizi!" Taeyong menatap tajam ke arah Myungsoo.

"Daddy kemaren tidak memasak ramen untuk David Mom." David yang melihat sang Mommy memarahi Daddynya segera menjawab pertanyaan Mommynya.

"Kau dengar kan? Aku tidak memasak ramen walaupun aku hanya ahli dalam memasak ramen, aku juga bisa memasak walaupun masakanku tidak selezat masakanmu dan aku juga tidak mau anakku makan makanan yang tidak bergizi... Terimakasih kau sudah mengisi kulkasku, bahan makanan baru habis kemarin aku lupa membelinya dan Terimakasih telah memasak sarapan untuk kami." Jika Taeyong sedikit membentak kepada Myungsoo, Myungsoo menjawabnya dengan santai karena dia tahu karakter lelaki di depannya itu seperti apa.

"Mommy dan Daddy kenapa bertengkar?" David yang semula memakan sarapannya dengan tenang terdiam seketika melihat Mommy dan Daddynya sedang berdebat.

"A-ah tidak, kami tidak bertengkar David-ah. Mommy hanya mengomeli Daddymu yang sangat menyebalkan ini." Taeyong tersenyum kepada David, dia tidak ingin anaknya melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Mommymu itu sangat cerewet kan." Myungsoo berbisik kepada David dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

" _Ya_! Apa maksud kalian." Tawa kedua orang itu semakin kencang melihat reaksi Taeyong yang seperti itu.

Dihadapan David mereka berusaha untuk bersikap seperti orangtua pada umumnya walaupun hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya tidaklah sehangat itu, bahkan dapat dikatakan sangat dingin.

Ponsel Myungsoo berbunyi dan dia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Iya, ada apa Manajer _hyung_?"

 _'Myungsoo nanti kita akan mengadakan Barbeque Party dirumahku, datanglah.'_

"Ah maaf _hyung_ , sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, kalian jangan memikirkanku. Nikmati saja pestanya hyung, sampaikan salamku untuk _member_ lain."

 _'Ah padahal aku berharap kalian semua bisa datang, baiklah Myungsoo-ah akan aku sampaikan salammu kepada yang lain.'_

"Terimakasih _hyung_." Panggilan itu berakhir, kedua orang yang berada di depannya sejak tadi mengamati Myungsoo yang berbincang dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Daddy akan pergi?" David mengira sang Daddy akan pergi meninggalkannya, dia sudah terbiasa jika Mommy dan Daddynya mendapat telepon mereka akan pergi begitu saja.

"Tidak sayang, Daddy tidak akan kemana-mana Daddy akan bersama kalian seharian ini." Myungsoo tersenyum kepada David. Taeyong yang sebenarnya ingin tahu isi percakapan Myungsoo dengan seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai Manajer dari pria itu berusaha untuk bersikap acuh karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu privasi dari pria itu.

Giliran ponsel Taeyong yang berbunyi.

 _'Hyung kami sedang menuju rumahmu, bersiaplah kita akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama.'_ Terdengar suara Jaehyun dari seberang sana.

" _Ya_! Apa maksud kalian, cepat berputar atau tidak ada jatah makan untuk kalian semua." Taeyong terkejut mendengar perkataan dari membernya itu.

 _'Hyung kalau kau tidak memberikan jatah makanan tidak masalah, aku yang akan memasak untuk member lain hyung hahaha.'_

"Diam kau Jung Jaehyun! Kalian pergi saja, aku ingin menikmati liburanku sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku!" Taeyong memutuskan panggilan itu begitu saja, dia sangat heran dengan teman-temannya yang ingin sekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Memang Taeyong sangatlah minim pengetahuan tentang Seoul berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang selalu jalan-jalan ketika mereka mendapatkan libur. Alasan kenapa Taeyong tidak pernah ikut mereka semua adalah karena David, tentu saja dia lebih memilih bersama dengan anaknya yang sangat jarang ditemuinya dibandingkan jalan-jalan bersama dengan member lain yang setiap hari ditemuinya walaupun sebenarnya dia juga ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa?" Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang tidak ingin mencampuri privasi Myungsoo, Myungsoo lebih berani untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada Taeyong.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Mommy siapa yang telpon? Kenapa Mommy marah-marah?" David kembali bertanya kepada Taeyong.

"Hanya teman-teman Mommy sayang, ayo segera habiskan sarapannya atau David ingin Mommy suapi?" David mengangguk dan Taeyong mulai menyuapi anaknya itu.

"Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita ke Pantai?" Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Myungsoo.

"Wahh asik ke pantai~" Wajah David semakin berbinar. Myungsoo menatap ke arah Taeyong menunggu persetujuan dari pria itu.

"Baiklah." Senyum mengembang di wajah Myungsoo karena pria itu kali ini setuju dengannya.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang menyiapkan apa saja yang akan mereka bawa, David berada di ruang santai sedang menonton kartun.

" _Sweater_ itu untukmu saja." Mereka berdua sedang berada dikamar memilih beberapa pakaian yang akan dibawa untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka akan basah oleh air laut.

"Maaf aku lupa meminta izin kepadamu." Taeyong memang sering menggunakan _sweater_ Myungsoo yang ini, itu merupakan _sweater_ favoritnya sejak dulu.

"Tidak masalah, kau selalu meminta izin kepadaku padahal sudah aku katakan anggap aja semuanya milikku adalah milikmu juga." Mereka berbicara tanpa menatap wajah masing-masing, saat ini posisi mereka saling membelakangi.

"Jika kau ingin berlibur bersama teman-temanmu pergilah." Myungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah suamiku, ini semua hanyalah sebuah status."

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Taeyong membenci Myungsoo, jawabannya adalah iya. Myungsoo sudah merubah semuanya bahkan dia tidak mau memanggil pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu dengan sebutan _'Hyung'_. Taeyong tidak tahu apakah dia harus berterimakasih ataukah mengutuk pria itu.

Myungsoo yang sedang memasukkan beberapa bajunya kedalam tas berhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Taeyong benar ini semua hanyalah sebuah status demi David, Myungsoo tidak bermaksud seperti itu dia hanya tidak ingin Taeyong merasa terbebani dengan ini semua dan tidak bebas untuk menikmati waktu bersama teman-temannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Mom, Dad ayo kita berangkat." David masuk ke kamar memecahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"A-ah tunggu sebentar sayang Daddy masih harus membawa beberapa barang lagi, kalian berdua duluan saja ke mobil Daddy akan menyusul."

Taeyong berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh kearah Myungsoo, ia lalu menggandeng tangan David untuk pergi menuju parkiran terlebih dahulu tidak lupa dia membawa bekal makanan untuk mereka yang sudah disiapkannya.

.

.

.

Myungsoo telah sampai di parkiran mobil, ia meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya ke bagian belakang dari mobil itu. Myungsoo pun memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi, Taeyong berada disebelahnya ia juga melihat David yang duduk di belakang mereka sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh kepada Taeyong entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ketika Myungsoo memasuki mobilnya Taeyong dapat melihat pria itu membawa sebuah kamera kesayangannya, Taeyong tahu jika pria itu memiliki hobi memotret dan dia juga tahu jika ia pernah dijadikan objek bidikan kamera oleh pria itu tetapi dia hanya diam saja dan bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju menuju salah satu pantai di Seoul, pantai itu lumayan sepi sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir jika para fans atau orang lain mengetahui identitas mereka, mereka memang beberapa kali mengunjungi pantai itu untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka.

Mereka telah sampai di lokasi, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Cuaca yang panas tidak menghalangi niat mereka untuk bermain bersama di pantai, karena mereka pergi pada saat hari menjelang siang membuat mereka sampai di pantai ini saat hari akan menuju sore. Mereka keluar dari mobil menuju lebih dekat ke bibir pantai, pasir putih menyambut mereka. Taeyong beserta David tengah asik membuat istana pasir, Myungsoo hanya mengamati mereka dan sesekali membidik mereka dengan kamera kesayangannya dia saat senang menjadikan kedua orang itu sebagai objek fotonya entah apa alasannya. Myungsoo juga sangat senang bisa kembali menyalurkan hobi fotografinya.

Pluk

Sebuah bola pasir mengenai kaos Myungsoo, ia melihat sang pelaku pelemparan tengah tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Lihatlah wajah bodoh Daddymu itu David-ah sangat lucu." Taeyong dan David menertawakan Myungsoo yang terkena serangan bola pasir dari mereka.

"Daddy~ Daddy tidak ingin bermain bersama kami? Kenapa Daddy hanya memegang benda itu saja? Ayo Dad kita main bersama~" David menghampiri sang Daddy dan mengajaknya menuju ke tempat dimana mereka membuat istana pasir. Myungsoo mengalungkan kamera itu di lehernya.

Pluk

Bola pasir kedua yang dilemparkan Taeyong kepada Myungsoo. Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menggendong David dan berlari ke arah Taeyong.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! Berhenti atau aku akan melemparmu kembali!" Taeyong tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini jika sudah begini. Myungsoo tidak mempedulikan perkataan Taeyong dan tetap membawa tubuh Taeyong menuju ke bibir pantai, Taeyong bisa saja mendorong pria itu tetapi dia tidak bisa karena David sedang berada di dalam gendongannya.

Byur

Taeyong terdorong ke arah datangnya ombak, untung saja ombaknya sedang kecil jadi tidak masalah. Sekarang Myungsoo yang tertawa bersama David melihat kondisi Taeyong yang basah. Taeyong yang melihat itu sedikit kesal dan menyiram mereka dengan air laut. Taeyong sebenarnya tidak suka jika dia basah kuyup seperti ini, dia sedikit risih tetapi sudah terlanjut jadi dia menikmati saja.

"Hahaha Dad turunkan aku, David ingin bermain juga~" David bergabung dengan Taeyong dan menunggu ombak yang datang. Myungsoo yang melihat itu tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya ia tidak lupa membidik moment Taeyong dan David yang sedang bermain dengan ombak tak lupa dia bergabung dengan mereka.

"David-ah kau lebih sayang Mommy apa Daddy?" Myungsoo tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada David.

"Ummm... David lebih sayang Mommy~" Taeyong menyeringai.

"Yah... Daddy tidak disayang." Myungsoo memasang wajah melasnya.

"Karena terkadang Mommy sangat cerewet David menjadi sayang Daddy juga." David berkata dengan polosnya yang membuat Myungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Hei... Hei... Apa hubungannya sayang." Taeyong mencubit hidung David.

Tidak terasa matahari sudah akan terbenam, mereka memutuskan untuk memakan bekal yang dibawa Taeyong sambil menikmati _Sunset_. Matahari semakin terbenam mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, sebelumnya mereka berganti baju terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi yang telah tersedia.

Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan pulang. David telah terlelap di kursi belakang. Myungsoo melirik Taeyong yang berada disebelahnya sepertinya pria itu sebentar lagi akan memasuki alam mimpinya juga.

Mereka sudah sampai di gedung Apartemen Myungsoo. Myungsoo mulai membangunkan Taeyong secara perlahan.

"Taeyong-ah kita sudah sampai." Myungsoo mengguncang tangan Taeyong. Pria itu secara perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Myungsoo kembali menjelaskan kepada Taeyong yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Myungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak menuju kursi belakang. Myungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengaman David dari kursi khususnya dan membawanya keluar.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya." Taeyong yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya membantu Myungsoo untuk menggendong David sedangkan Myungsoo membawa beberapa barang lain dari mobilnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar. Taeyong berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Myungsoo di belakangnya.

"Mom, kita dimana?" David yang setengah sadar bertanya kepada Taeyong yang menggendongnya.

"Kita sudah sampai sayang, tidurlah kembali." Taeyong mengusap punggung David agar anak itu kembali tidur. Mereka kelelahan akibat bermain seharian di pantai.

Mereka sudah sampai di Apartemen Myungsoo. Myungsoo membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya, Taeyong segera pergi ke kamar untuk menidurkan David. Myungsoo meletakkan barang-barang mereka di sofa dia akan menatanya nanti dia tidak peduli Taeyong akan mengomelinya, dia sangat lelah hari ini dan tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan pemuda itu.

Myungsoo pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi karena dia sangat membutuhkan kopi saat ini. Taeyong keluar dari kamar setelah menidurkan David kembali, ia yang merasa haus memutuskan kedapur untuk meminum segelas air putih dia lalu duduk di depan Myungsoo yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopinya. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka.

"Apa kau mau secangkir kopi?" Tawar Myungsoo kepada Taeyong dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur malam ini."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Ponsel Myungsoo berdering, melihat nama yang tertera disana ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo."

 _'Kau dimana? Kenapa tadi tidak ikut?'_ Terdengar suara seseorang yang berkata dengan lembut kepada Myungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku hari ini, maaf aku tidak bisa datang." Myungsoo tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan seseorang di seberang sana.

 _'Apa kau sudah makan? Tidurlah jangan tidur terlalu larut dan kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.'_

"Aku sudah makan, baiklah baiklah aku akan segera tidur dan aku akan mengurangi meminum kopi. Tidurlah jangan pikirkan aku, selamat malam." Myungsoo tersenyum dan mematikan telponnya setelah seseorang diseberang sana membalas ucapannya.

Taeyong hanya menatap Myungsoo dengan datar, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Ada apa?" Giliran Taeyong hang menjawab panggilan di teleponnya tanpa basa basi.

 _'Hyung, kau sedang apa? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau merindukanku?'_ Seseorang di seberang sana memberikan Taeyong pertanyaan yang betubi-tubi.

"Aku sedang bernafas, aku sudah makan dan aku tidak merindukanmu." Jawab Taeyong dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

 _'Ah hyung kau ini... Hyung maafkan atas perbuatanku tadi pagi.'_

"Hmm... Tidak apa-apa, aku maafkan. Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti itu Jae, seharusnya kau hubungi aku terlebih dahulu jangan mendadak seperti itu."

 _'Maafkan aku hyung.'_

"Iya aku memaafkanmu."

 _'Hyung aku merindukanmu.'_

"..."

 _'Ah baiklah hyung, selamat malam semoga mimpi indah.'_ Panggilan itu berakhir, Taeyong meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

"Apa itu Jaehyun?" Myungsoo bertanya kepada Taeyong yang tengah melamun.

"..."

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Myungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa pedulimu!" Taeyong menanggapi ucapan Myungsoo.

"Atau kau tidak bisa memilih diantara dia dan pemuda Thailand itu?"

"Ck diamlah!" Myungsoo berhenti bertanya kepada Taeyong. Hening sesaat.

"Taeyong-ah, apa kita akan bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Taeyong yang semula hanya menatap gelasnya menatap ke arah Myungsoo setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pria itu.

"Kita sama-sama memiliki kehidupan yang lain, apa kita akan terus menjalani hidup seperti ini? Kau juga memiliki seseorang yang kau sayangi kan? Apa kau tidak terbebani dengan ini semua?"

"..."

"Kau pasti lelah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kau benci setiap minggunya. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, jika kau mau kita bisa melepas ikatan ini. Kau bisa bebas untuk berkarir dan menikmati waktumu, biarkan aku yang menjaga David."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku bahkan hingga detik ini, aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan kepadamu. Kau memang berhak membenciku, Maafkan aku karena telah menghancurkan hidupmu." Itu semua adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Myungsoo kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya, ia meletakkan gelasnya ke _wastafel_.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan David walaupun aku harus hidup dengan orang yang paling aku benci di bumi ini!" Taeyong meninggalkan Myungsoo yang tengah terdiam diri.

Myungsoo hanya menatap sendu akan kepergian Taeyong. Selama ini dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan ini semua, dia hanya tidak ingin Taeyong terbebani dengan semua ini. Myungsoo bahkan sudah menganggap Taeyong seperti adiknya sendiri yang harus dilindunginya. Hanya ada dua pilihan, membiarkan Taeyong membencinya dan melepaskan ikatan mereka ataukah membuat Taeyong jatuh cinta kepada dan memulai semuanya dari awal walaupun itu adalah pilihan yang sangat mustahil karena tidak ada perasaan apa-apa diantara mereka berdua. Hanya ada perasaan Benci dan perasaan merasa bersalah diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thansk To semua yang sudah mereview Chapter 1~

 **nanoni3, BlackDeer07, Shim Yeonhae, Yuta Noona, restiana, mybestbaetae, Kh, tieneelau, Rim, nabillasella, ayahana73, ChiminChim, Anna-Love 17Carats, VhyJisoo, Dear91jinwoo, ririka, peachpetals, troalle, Ji, iamjcks, livanna shin, ichinisan1-3, littlepanday, bbbbeat, juliakie, Rina Putry299.**

Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi gak jelas gini x'D Chapter depan akan dijelaskan masa lalu mereka berdua~

Btw abaikan tentang bola pasir, apa2an itu mana ada bola pasir x'D *kabur*

David kadang-kadang mirip Taeyong kadang mirip Myungsoo jadi gemesss. Berharap suatu saat ada moment Taeyong x David, Myungsoo x David, Myungsoo x Taeyong atau mereka bertiga ada satu project pemotretan yang sama gitu xD

Ada yang tahu marganya David apa? ._.

Siders? Review pleaseee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Secret**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Main Cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Taeyong, David (SM Kids Model)

Warning: BL, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR.

Rated T+

Diharapkan untuk melihat foto dan video David terlebih dahulu untuk mudah membayangkannya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Myungsoo atau yang dikenal dengan L adalah salah satu anggota dari _Boy Group_ yang sedang hangat saat ini yaitu Infinite. Mereka semua saat ini sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka dalam acara musik untuk kesekian kalinya. Terlihat mereka semua sedang menikmati pesta itu malam ini.

"Hei aku memiliki sebuah tantangan untuk kalian semua." Ujar Hoya dengan sangat antusias, semua mata memandang penasaran kearahnya.

"Apa itu _hyung_?" Sungjong yang tertarik bertanya kepada Hoya.

"Aku menantang kalian semua untuk meminum soju. Siapa yang paling banyak meminumnya dan bertahan akan aku nyatakan sebagai pemenang. Tidak hanya itu saja, aku juga akan memberikan hadiah kepada pemenangnya." Jika Hoya sudah berkata seperti ini berarti dia serius mengatakannya dan member lain pun percaya akan perkataannya.

"Baiklah aku terima, tidak boleh ada yang tidak ikut!" Sang _leader_ Sunggyu menyuarakan perintahnya.

Jika seperti ini Myungsoo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti semuanya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja jika dia sudah mabuk dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Mereka semua memulai tantangan dari Hoya. Terlihat beberapa member yang mulai tumbang, Sunggyu tumbang saat dia minum dibotol keduanya. Yang bertahan saat ini hanyalah Myungsoo dan Hoya, mereka berdua memanglah tipe yang kuat meminum minuman beralkohol.

Myungsoo akhirnya menyerah dia sudah tidak kuat meminum sojunya lagi, mereka hari ini memang berencana pulang kerumah masing-masing tetapi kondisi mereka yang mabuk tidak memungkinkan untuk itu, untung saja Manajer mereka masih sadar dan mengatasi kekacauan yang mereka perbuat.

.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja pulang dari latihannya, dia memanglah berencana mengikuti audisi di salah satu _Agency_ ternama untuk menjadi seorang Idol. Taeyong sangat suka menari, selain karena wajahnya yang tampan hobinya itulah yang membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi seorang Idol.

Taeyong sudah terbiasa untuk pulang malam usai latihannya tetapi entah kenapa Taeyong malam ini pulang sangat larut dari biasanya. Ia memiliki firasat yang buruk malam ini, salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat berlatih gerakan baru sehingga lupa waktu.

Tempat latihan Taeyong beserta teman-temannya yang lain bisa dikatakan jauh dari keramaian, teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan sehingga menyisakan dirinya seorang. Taeyong saat ini masih meneruskan perjalanannya menuju halte bus, dia berharap semoga masih ada bus yang tersisa jika tidak terpaksa ia naik taksi menuju rumahnya.

Udara semakin dingin, Taeyong merapatkan _Hoodie_ yang dipakainya. Seoul dimalam hari memanglah sangat berbahaya tapi ia tidak takut akan hal itu karena ia merasa tindakan kejahatan hanyalah akan mereka lakukan kepada para wanita yang terlihat lemah. Semakin berjalan lebih jauh firasat buruk yang dirasakan Taeyong semakin besar, awalnya Taeyong mengabaikannya tetapi semua itu berubah ketika ada seorang pria mabuk yang menghampirinya.

"Hai manis, sedang apa kau sendirian disini hehe..." Taeyong mengabaikan sang pemuda yang tengah mabuk berat itu, ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Taeyong mengingat-ingat sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah pemuda itu, pemuda itu seperti salah satu member dari sebuah _Boy Grup_ yang sedang hangat saat ini. Tetapi ia menepis pikirannya itu karena tidak mungkin seorang Idol sedang mabuk berat dan berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini. Mungkin hanya mirip.

"Hei tunggu, kau mau kemana? Mari bersenang-senang denganku." Pemuda itu menarik tangan Taeyong dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Cup

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu mencium Taeyong dengan tiba-tiba. Taeyong sangat terkejut akan hal yang terjadi kepadanya, ia yang sadar segera meninju pemuda itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! PERGI ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI!" Taeyong memberikan peringatan kepada pemuda yang sudah melecehkannya itu.

"Beraninya kau... Aku hanya mengajakmu bersenang-senang, baiklah jika itu maumu. Terpaksa aku melakukan ini." Taeyong bergidik mendengarkan perkataan pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk itu.

Taeyong terkejut ketika pemuda itu menariknya begitu saja ke sebuah motel yang berada di dekat mereka saat ini. Ia tidak mengira tenaga seseorang dalam keadaan mabuk bisa sekuat ini, ia sudah berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu di lengannya tetapi tidak berhasil.

Brakkk

Pintu kamar motel itu dibanting dan dikunci oleh pemuda itu begitu saja, Taeyong menatapnya dengan ketakukan entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu kepadanya. Ia berharap Tuhan masih menyayanginnya dan menyelamatkannya malam ini.

.

.

.

Myungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sangat pusing, seingatnya semalam mereka semua memanglah sedang berpesta merayakan kemenangan mereka dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah tantangan dari Hoya untuk minum setelahnya dia tidak mengingat apapun.

Myungsoo merasa jika dia sekarang tidaklah berada di rumah maupun di dormnya, ia merasa tempat ini asing baginya. Myungsoo merasa jika tidak ada pakaian yang melekat di dirinya saat ini, ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dan dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia melihat raut kesakitan dan bekas air mata di wajah pemuda yang masih tidur itu, kondisi mereka saat ini sama-sama tidak menggunakan pakaian. Myungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya ketika dia mabuk. Tetapi nihil, dia tidak mengingat apapun.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan menjernihkan pikirannya serta memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Myungsoo sudah selesai mandi, dia masih menunggui pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih belum bangun. Sebenarnya ia bisa pergi begitu saja tetapi entah mengapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap menunggu pemuda itu bangun dan mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda itu. Myungsoo merasa jika semua ini adalah karena perbuatannya di saat ia mabuk semalam.

Myungsoo melihat banyak melihat pesan yang masuk serta panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Ia tahu Manajer dan teman-temannya sedang mengkhawatirkan kondisinya karena ia pulang begitu saja dalam keadaan mabuk. Myungsoo yang hendak membalas pesan-pesan itu mengurungkan niatnya karena pemuda disebelahnya itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"..."

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu? Aku minta maaf jika aku melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu. Aku tidak mengingat apapun semalam yang terakhir ku ingat hanyalah aku sedang minum bersama teman-temanku."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya sehingga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tersingkap begitu saja. Myungsoo dapat melihat beberapa bercak merah di tubuh pemuda itu, ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah perbuatannya.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan.' Myungsoo miris memikirkan apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya semalam kepada pemuda itu, saat ini ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika aku mabuk. Maafkan aku." Myungsoo masih melanjutkan perkataannya walaupun tidak ada respon dari sang lawan bicara.

Pemuda itu mengabaikannya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar mandi dan tidak lupa ia memunguti pakaian yang juga berserakan. Myungsoo hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung pemuda itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya itu dan ia yakin usia pemuda itu berada dibawahnya.

Beberapa menit kemuda pemuda itu telah selesai mandi dan melihat Myungsoo yang tengah bertelepon dengan Manajernya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Manajer _hyung_ , kalian tidak perlu khawatir... Setelah ini aku akan menyusul, kalian berangkat duluan saja. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusanku disini, sampai jumpa _hyung_." Myungsoo yang melihat pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi segera menutup panggilan dari Manajernya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tahu kau membenciku tapi setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu. Aku bukanlah pria yang lari dari tanggung jawab begitu saja. Jika kau marah katakanlah, jika kau ingin memukulku pukul saja." Myungsoo menghampiri pemuda itu.

Buagh

Pemuda itu benar-benar memukulnya. Myungsoo tidak marah ataupun membalasnya karena ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku membencimu KIM MYUNGSOO! Jangan pernah kau ganggu hidupku lagi! Aku tidak menyangka Idol sepertimu dapat berbuat hal yang hina seperti ini cih!" Myungsoo dapat melihat amarah pemuda itu dan air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Brakk

Pemuda membanting pintu kamar motel dan pergi begitu saja. Myungsoo masih merasa bersalah kepada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian

Taeyong saat ini sedang berada disebuah rumah sakit. Wajahnya saat ini sangatlah pucat, akhir-akhir ini Taeyong juga sering merasakan mual.

Semenjak peristiwa pahit yang menimpanya beberapa bulan yang lalu Taeyong tidak berani lagi pulang malam seorang diri bahkan Taeyong sudah tidak pernah latihan lagi karena disibukan dengan ujian di sekolahnya dan juga dia merasa malas untuk menari akhir-akhir ini.

Taeyong sedang menunggu gilirannya, hanya tersisa dia seorang yang menunggu. Seorang pria yang menggunakan _hoodie_ beserta masker duduk disamping Taeyong begitu saja. Taeyong tidak peduli dengan orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

'Suara ini...'

Taeyong membeku seketika mendengar orang yang berada disampingnya itu bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa pedulimu." Taeyong berkata tanpa melihat ke arah sang lawan bicara.

"Tuan Lee Taeyong." Seorang Suster memanggilnya, Taeyong bersyukur gilirannya sudah tiba sehingga dia tidak perlu lama-lama terjebak dengan orang itu lagi. Taeyong memasuki ruangan itu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Apa keluhan anda?" Sang dokter bertanya kepadanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini saya kurang enak badan Dok, setiap pagi saya mual-mual dan ketika saya mencium aroma yang menurut saya tidak sedap juga terasa mual Dok." Jelas Taeyong kepada sang Dokter.

"Sepertinya kau hanya masuk angin. Mari kita periksa." Dokter tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan membawa Stetoskopnya.

Taeyong mengikuti Dokter tersebut dan berbaring di ranjang pasien untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut oleh Dokter itu. Taeyong dapat melihat raut wajah serius yang tertera di wajah sang Dokter, ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius dengannya ia masih ingin mewujudkan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang Idol.

"Hmm... Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi, aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan jelas." Ujar Dokter tersebut setelah memeriksa keadaan Taeyong.

"Apa yang terjadi Dok?" Taeyong menjadi semakin khawatir dengan perkataan sang Dokter.

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Dokter Cha, Dokter spesialis kandungan. Kau akan tahu jawabannya." Sang Dokter memberikan sebuah catatan kepada Taeyong yang akan diberikan kepada Dokter Cha.

Taeyong keluar dari ruangan itu dengan firasat yang buruk, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya sampai Dokter itu menyuruhnya untuk menemui Dokter kandungan. Pandangan matanya sempat bertemu dengan orang itu tetapi dia segera berlalu begitu saja.

"Tuan Kim Myungsoo." Taeyong masih sempat mendengar nama orang itu dipanggil oleh Suster sebelum dia semakin menjauh dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Ah Myungsoo- _ah_ apa kau sakit lagi?" Tanya sang Dokter begitu Myungsoo memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hahaha sepertinya aku hanya terserang Flu biasa Dokter Kim." Myungsoo dan Dokter Kim memanglah saling kenal, sejak sebelum dia menjadi seorang Idol jika sedang sakit Ibunya selalu membawanya kesini.

"Sepertinya kau memang terkena flu, sebaiknya kau banyaklah beristirahat dan jangan terlalu lelah Myungsoo- _ah_." Ujar Dokter itu setelah memeriksa kondisi Myungsoo. Ia hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Dokter itu.

"Dokter aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Myungsoo serius.

"Tanyakan saja Myungsoo- _ah_."

"Apa yang terjadi kepada pria yang masuk sebelum aku tadi? Dia sakit apa Dok?" Walaupun ini bukanlah haknya untuk mengetahui tentang masalah pasien lain tetapi Myungsoo merasa dia harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda yang bahkan baru ia ketahui namanya ketika suster memanggil namanya tadi.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Myungsoo mengangguk untuk meyakini Dokter Kim walaupun sebenarnya mereka hanyalah dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hakku mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepada pasienku kepadamu. Berhubung kau adalah temannya dan juga kau sudah aku anggap seperti anak sendiri jadi aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu." Myungsoo masih menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dokter itu selanjutnya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan hal aneh seperti ini Myungsoo- _ah_ , peristiwa ini memang sangat jarang terjadi. Aku merasakan ada kehidupan lain yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan pasti sehingga aku menyuruhnya untuk menemui Dokter kandungan." Myungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan Dokter Kim membulatkan matanya.

"Kepada Dokter siapa anda menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pemiksaan lebih lanjut Dok?" Myungsoo memutuskan untul langsung bertanya siapa Dokter kandungan yang ditemui oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menemui Dokter Cha."

"Ah baiklah... Terimakasih atas semuanya Dokter." Myungsoo membungkukkan badannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Myungsoo mencari dimana Dokter kandungan berada, ia berharap jika pemuda yang bernama Lee Taeyong masih berada disana. Myungsoo merasa dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi kepada pemuda itu.

"Disini ruangannya." Myungsoo sudah menemukan dimana ruangan Dokter Cha berada. Dia masuk begitu saja tidak peduli jika tindakan yang dilakukannya tidaklah sopan.

"T-tidak mungkin... Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Dok. Aku adalah seorang pria bagaimana itu bisa terjadi." Myungsoo dapat melihat keterkejutan diwajah Taeyong, entah apa yang sudah diberitahukan Dokter itu kepadanya.

"Hal ini sangat bisa terjadi Taeyong- _ssi_. Dalam dunia kedokteran sudah beberapa kali kami menemukan kasus yang sama seperti yang terjadi kepadamu, kau memiliki rahim. Aku tidak tahu ini adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadamu atau bukan, tetapi saat ini kau sedang hamil Taeyong- _ssi_. Usia kandunganmu susah memasuki dua bulan." Myungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter itu juga terkejut. Kedua orang itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya diruang ini.

"Dokter bisakah kau membantuku menggugurkannya?"

Myungsoo dapat melihat raut wajah datar dan dingin di wajah Taeyong. Myungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia akan membiarkan Taeyong menggugurkan kandungan yang sangat ia yakini itu adalah anaknya atau mencegah pemuda itu melakukannya.

"Apa kau yakin Taeyong- _ssi_? Tapi aku tidak yakin, karena hidupmu akan dipertaruhkan kemungkinannya 50:50." Jelas Dokter itu kembali.

Myungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Taeyong, kedua orang itu tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Maaf aku mengejutkan kalian dan maaf jika aku telah masuk secara tiba-tiba dan mendengarkan beberapa percakapan kalian. Aku adalah kekasih dari Taeyong Dokter." Myungsoo dapat melihat tatapan benci Taeyong yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa melihat beberapa pasangan seperti kalian." Ujar Dokter itu kepada Myungsoo.

"Aku terkejut mendengar jika dia sedang hamil, aku senang mendengarnya. Dokter anda tidak perlu mengikuti keinginannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya."

"Ah baiklah." Dokter itu tersenyum maklum.

"Ayo kita pulang." Myungsoo berkata kepada Taeyong.

"Terimakasih Dokter Cha atas semuanya." Myungsoo tidak lupa berterimakasih kepada Dokter itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Taeyong bisa saja protes terhadap semua tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Myungsoo, tetapi ia tidak mau membuat keributan di ruangan itu dan terpaksa mengikuti pemuda itu keluar.

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa kau ikut campur semua urusanku?! Aku sudah berkata kepadamu menjauh dari hidupku! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menggugurkannya, semua akan selesai jika aku melakukannya kau juga tidak akan terbebani!"

Mereka saat ini berada di koridor yang sepi, Taeyong yang sudah tidak tahan mengeluarkan semua emosinya kepada Myungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ingin menggugurkannya? Bukankah Dokter bilang kemungkinan berhasil hanyalah 50:50." Myungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin dan tidak ikut terpancing emosi.

"Aku ini seorang pria bodoh! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang lain jika mereka melihat seorang pria yang sedang hamil. Apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuaku dan karena ini semua mimpiku hancur seketika! Itu semua karena perbuatanmu, kau menghancurkan hidupku!" Taeyong sudah tidak mampu membendung semua emosinya dan menangis begitu saja karena ia merasa takdir terlalu kejam kepadanya.

Myungsoo ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, tetapi ia sadar jika ia melakukan hal itu Taeyong akan semakin membencinya. Ia sadar jika dia sangat bersalah karena telah merusak kehidupan pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku... Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka." Taeyong sudah menghentikan tangisannya, ia menatap dingin ke arah Myungsoo.

"Aku ingin menggugurkannya saja dan kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Ucap Taeyong datar.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya Lee Taeyong! Jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya aku yang akan merawatnya ketika dia lahir. Hanya menunggu waktu 7 bulan lagi untuk itu! Sekarang jangan membantahku dan beritahu dimana alamatmu." Myungsoo harus membuat Taeyong mau mengikuti perkataannya dengan cara ini.

Taeyong sudah lelah karena keterkejutannya mendengar kabar jika dia hamil, ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan pria itu dan akhirnya memberitahu dimana alamat rumahnya kepada Myungsoo dan pria itu juga mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

Awalnya ketika Myungsoo datang kerumah orangtua Taeyong mereka terkejut dengan apa yamg dijelaskan oleh pemuda itu. Ayah Taeyong sempat memukulinya karena telah melakukan hal itu kepada anak mereka.

Kedua orangtua Taeyong meminta Myungsoo untuk menikahi anak mereka sebagai pertanggung jawaban, mereka tidak peduli dengan status Myungsoo yang saat ini adalah seorang Idol dan mereka berjanji akan merhasiakan semuanya asalkan Myungsoo bertanggungjawab terhadap Taeyong.

Hal serupa terjadi di keluarga Myungsoo ketika ia mengatakan jika dia telah menghamili seseorang dan akan menikahinya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan orangtuanya adalah orang yang dimaksud Myungsoo adalah seorang pria, ibunya bahkan pingsan ketika mendengarkan hal itu.

Pernikahan mereka hanyalah dilakukan secara sederhana dan dilakukan ketika Myungsoo tidak memiliki jadwal dengan grupnya. Pernikahan mereka dilakukan disebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota Seoul dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga mereka. Orangtua Myungsoo meminta maaf kepada orangtua Taeyong atas perbuatan anaknya, keluarga merekapun menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

Setelah menikah Taeyong tinggal di apartemen Myungsoo, terkadang ia akan tinggal sendirian jika Myungsoo sibuk dengan semua kegiatannya sebagai Idol. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, Taeyong justru senang jika tidak ada pemuda itu di sekitarnya.

Taeyong tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya di _Seoul Performing of Art_ karena kandungannya belumlah terlihat jelas dan karena badannya yang terbilang kecil kandungannya tidaklah terlalu tampak.

Taeyong setiap bulan rutin memeriksakan kandungannya ke Dokter Cha tidak jarang Myungsoo menemaninya padahal Taeyong sudah menolaknya agar tidak usah ikut tetapi pemuda itu tetap memaksanya. Dokter Cha sangat senang mengetahui jika mereka berdua telah menikah dan Dokter itu mengatakan jika perkembangan sang janin setiap hari semakin baik dan sehat. Mereka berdua tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat pergerakan sang janin melalui USG.

Usia kandungan Taeyong sudah memasuki usia 9 bulan. Dokter memperkirakan minggu ini dia akan melahirkan, saat ini dia memang sedang berada dirumah sakit untuk berjaga-jaga kapan dia akan melahirkan ditemani oleh Ibu beserta Ibu mertuanya. Myungsoo? Dia sedang mengadakan tur konser di Jepang bersama dengan member Infinite yang lain.

'Kapan pria menyebalkan itu kembali? Apa dia tidak tahu jika sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir. Dasar menyebalkan bahkan dia tidak menghubungiku hari ini... Tunggu, aku tidak sedang merindukannya bukan? Tidak, mana mungkin aku merindukannya. Mungkin ini efek dari orang hamil dan anaknya yang sedang merindukannya bukan aku.' Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis semua pikiran anehnya.

"Kau kenapa nak? Apa butuh sesuatu?" Ibu mertuanya yang melihat hal itu bertanya kepada Taeyong. Hanya Ibu mertuanya yang bersama Taeyong saat ini Ibunya sedang ke kantin untuk membeli makanan.

"Tidak Bu, aku tidak apa-apa." Taeyong malu karena ketahuan sedang bertingkah aneh oleh ibu mertuanya.

"Aaaahh." Taeyong tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"Taeyong kau kenapa nak?" Nyonya Kim khawatir melihat keadaan Taeyong yang sedang memegang perutnya.

"I-ibu ini sangat sakit." Taeyong hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Apakah ini sudah saatnya? Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilkan Dokter dan juga Ibumu." Nyonya Kim langsung keluar dari kamar dimana Taeyong berada untuk memanggil Dokter.

Myungsoo baru saja mendarat dan ia langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar dari ibunya, ia tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang sangat lelah seusai tur konser di Jepang.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Myungsoo langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi. Disana sudah berkumpul keluarganya dan juga keluarga Taeyong bahkan adiknya dan juga kakak perempuan Taeyong juga turut hadir. Myungsoo segera menghampiri mereka semua.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Myungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya, tidak lupa dia melepaskan topi serta masker untuk penyamarannya tadi. Myungsoo juga sempat mengganti pakaiannya di mobil karena tidak aman jika ia menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan di bandara karena orang-orang akan mudah mengenalinya.

"Dokter sedang berusaha menanganinya Myungsoo- _ah_." Jawab Ayah Taeyong.

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi setelah itu, semua orang sedang berdoa untuk keberhasilan operasi yang sedang dijalani Taeyong. Myungsoo merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menemani Taeyong selama proses bersalin, Myungsoo juga merasa bersalah karena hampir satu bulan ini dia jarang sekali bertemu dengannya dikarenakan jadwal tur konser Infinite di Korea dan di Jepang yang terlalu padat. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui telepon hanya pembicaraan singkat yang selalu diakhiri dengan perdebatan kecil di antara mereka berdua, bahkan Myungsoo lebih memilih untuk menanyakan kondisi Taeyong kepada Ibunya ataupun Ibu mertuanya.

Cklek

Semua mata memandang ke arah pintu ruangan operasi yang dibuka oleh Dokter Cha, mereka semua menghampiri Dokter itu.

"Bagaimana Dokter? Apakah operasinya berhasil? Bagaimana keadaan menantuku?" Tanya Ibu Myungsoo.

"Operasinya sukses, kalian dapat melihatnya secara bergantian." Semua yang mendengar perkataan Dokter Cha dapat bernapas lega.

"Nak kau masuklah dulu." Ayah Taeyong menepuk pundak Myungsoo. Myungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Myungsoo sudah memakai pakaian yang diberikan oleh salah satu Suster. Myungsoo dapat melihat Taeyong yang sedang terbaring beserta seorang bayi dalam pelukkannya.

"Hei..." Myungsoo sudah berada di sebelah ranjang Taeyong.

"Kau sudah datang... Lihatlah dia sangat mirip sepertimu." Myungsoo dapat melihat senyum kelelahan di wajah Taeyong.

Myungsoo berlutut melihat anaknya yang sedang nyaman dipelukan sang Ibu, dia tidak menyangka jika dia sekarang telah menjadi seorang Ayah. Taeyong benar bayi ini sangat mirip dengannya.

"David... Namanya adalah Kim David." Tanpa terasa air mata Myungsoo mengalir begitu saja.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu ketika melahirkan, maaf karena aku telah mengacaukan hidupmu, maaf atas semua kesalahanku kepadamu... Terimakasih karena kau tidak jadi menggugurkannya saat itu, terimakasih karena kau telah berjuang melahirkannya ke dunia ini dan selamat ulang tahun maaf aku telat mengucapkannya." Myungsoo tersenyum kepada Taeyong dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Ah aku menjadi semakin membencimu." Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya juga ikut keluar ketika mendengarkan kata-kata dari pria itu, bahkan dia tidak ingat jika kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan kepada bayi mungil yang sedang tersenyum itu, sepertinya dia turut bahagia dengan kehadiran kedua orangtuanya disisinya.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

" _Ya_! Kim Myungsoo bangun! Ponselmu terus berbunyi sejak tadi."

Taeyong sedang berusaha membangunkan Myungsoo karena ponsel pria itu selalu berbunyi sejak tadi, Manajer dari pria itu sejak tadi meneleponnya tetapi pria itu tidak terusik dari tidurnya sama sekali.

Taeyong tahu jika Myungsoo paling tidak suka jika ada yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Ia heran kenapa pria itu sangat susah sekali untuk bangun pagi bahkan Taeyong dan David sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka tanpa Myungsoo. David sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya di ruang santai sementara dia sedang berusaha membangunkan 'suami'nya itu.

Ini adalah hari ketiga dan hari terakhir Taeyong berada disini sebelum dia kembali ke rutinitasnya sebagai seorang Idol. Kemarin Taeyong menghambiskan waktu seharian bersama David di apartemen Myungsoo sedangkan pria itu kembali sibuk dengan jadwalnya bersama dengan Infinite dan juga kegiatan syuting drama terbarunya. Taeyong mengira pria itu tidak akan pulang dan akan tidur di dorm Infinite tapi nyatanya Myungsoo pulang ke apartemennya saat tengah malam.

Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan ke Manajer Myungsoo jika pria itu masih tertidur, dia akan mengirim pesan sebagai adik Myungsoo. Hal itu sudah sangat sering ia lakukan sejak dulu jika Myungsoo sulit dibangunkan dan Myungsoo tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu, sebaliknya dia selalu berterimakasih kepada Taeyong.

"Hei Kim bangunlah kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang? Bahkan aku dan David sudah menyelesaikan sarapan kami." Taeyong tetap mengomeli Myungsoo, dia tidak peduli jika pria itu akan marah kepadanya.

"Sebentar lagi _eomma_ ~" Myungsoo membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Taeyong.

" _Ya_! Aku bukan _eomma_ mu, cepat bangun." Taeyong memutuskan untuk kembali naik ke ranjang untuk menarik selimut dan guling yang sedang dipeluk oleh Myungsoo.

Grep

Myungsoo tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan memeluknya begitu saja. Taeyong yang belum siap dan kehilangan keseimbangannya berakhir menjadi guling Myungsoo. Ia terdiam sejenak, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan pelukan Myungsoo walaupun karena ketidak sengajaan tetapi Taeyong merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pria itu.

'Tidak... Tidak... Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Lee Taeyong sadarlah!' Taeyong berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Ya_! Kim Myungsoo lepaskan! Aku bukan gulingmu!" Taeyong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Myungsoo yang sangat erat itu, bahkan dia sudah berusaha mengerahkan semua tenaganya tetapi tenaga pria itu lebih kuat darinya. Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah.

Myungsoo membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Taeyong yang berada di dalam pelukkannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, sekarang lepaskan!" Ujar Taeyong dingin.

"Ah maafkan aku." Myungsoo yang mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mommy apa Daddy sudah bangun? Kenapa lama sekali~" David menghampiri mereka dan naik ke ranjang. Myungsoo sudah melepaskan pelukannya kepada Taeyong.

"Daddymu sangat susah sekali dibangunkan sayang dan dia baru saja bangun." Jawab Taeyong dengan memeluk David yang ikut membaringkan tubuhnya diantara mereka berdua.

"Karena Daddy tidak bangun tadi David dan Mommy sarapan duluan tanpa Daddy. Daddy sih gak bangun-bangun jadi kami tinggal saja." Ucap David dengan ekspresi yang lucu yang membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa karenanya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa David tidak membangunkan Daddy saja tadi, kalian tega sarapan tanpa Daddy." Myungsoo berpura-pura merajuk kepada David.

"Kata Mommy biarkan saja Daddy tertidur karena Daddy sedang capek, jadi David tidak jadi membangunkan Daddy." David masih bercerita dengan antusias kepada Myungsoo.

"Wah benarkah? Mommymu sangat perhatian kepada Daddy~" Taeyong yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah sudah... Waktunya Daddy untuk mandi. David temani Mommy untuk berkemas-kemas ya." David mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Mommynya. Mereka semua kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Myungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan menyelesaikan sarapannya. Saat ini mereka semua sedang bersiap untuk mengantarkan David ke rumah orangtua Myungsoo. Karena Taeyong juga mendapatkan telepon dari Manajernya terpaksa ia harus kembali ke dorm siang ini juga.

David tidak pernah protes kepada kedua orangtuanya karena Nenek dan Kakeknya mencoba untuk membuat anak itu mengerti kenapa orangtuanya jarang bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya David dapat melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya walaupun tidak secara langsung melainkan melalui _video call_ , bahkan David juga tahu Mommy dan Daddynya sering tampil di tv.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Myungsoo dan mengantarkan David kedalam rumah itu.

"David tidak boleh nakal kepada Nenek dan Kakek ya." Taeyong menasehati anaknya dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi gembul David.

"Mampirlah dulu nak." Ujar Ibu Myungsoo.

"Maaf Bu kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena Myungsoo sudah ditunggu oleh Manajernya dan aku juga tiba-tiba mendapatkan panggilan dari Manajerku untuk segera kembali ke dorm. Sekali lagi maafkan kami Bu." Ujar Taeyong yang sedang memeluk Ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ibu mengerti." Nyonya Kim tersenyum maklum.

"Ibu kami pamit. Jagoan jangan nakal ya." Ujar Myungsoo kepada Ibunya dan juga David.

Mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Turunkan aku." Myungsoo yang sedang menyetir menoleh ke arah Taeyong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Myungsoo bingung dengan maksud Taeyong.

"Turunkan saja aku, aku bisa naik taksi."

"Jika kau khawatir kita akan terlihat oleh orang lain itu tidak akan terjadi karena kaca mobilku hitam, aku juga tidak akan menurunkanmu langsung di depan gedung apartemen itu dan jika kau mempermasalahkan arah dorm kita yang berlawanan kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu." Ujar Myungsoo karena dia sangat tahu apa yang sedang berada dipikiran pemuda itu. Taeyong hanya diam jika sudah begitu.

Taeyong sudah sampai di dormnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Myungsoo, pria itu menurunkannya tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen tempat dorm NCT berada agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang lain. Ia tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pria itu.

Taeyong baru saja masuk ke dorm mereka diherankan dengan kehebohan teman-temannya.

" _Hyung_... Lihatlah anak ini sangat mirip dengamu _hyung._ Dia seperti mini Taeyong." Haechan berkata kepada Taeyong.

"Katanya dia salah satu model SM Kids ya? Wah kalian bisa bertemu tuh _Hyung_." Doyoung juga ikut heboh.

"Wuah~ ada yang berkata jika dia anakmu dengan L _hyung_ loh _hyung._ Karena jika dilihat anak ini memang memiliki wajah seperti perpaduan kalian berdua." Ten ikut menimpali perkataan teman-temannya yang lain.

Deg

Perkataan Ten membuat Taeyong berhenti bernafas seketika.

'Tidak mungkin yang mereka maksud David kan.'

"Apa maksud kalian semua, aku tidak paham. Mana fotonya? Siapa nama anak itu?" Jawab Taeyong setenang mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan terhadap dirinya.

"Namanya David _hyung_."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks to:

 **Johntenny, tieneelau, mybestbaetae, Shim Yeonhae, restiana, ChiminChim, ryeong9 na, NitaNElf, Yuta Noona, JLuna Yoolie99, hanicp, Mifta Jannah, lutfiah24k, Nikeisha Farras, Rina Putry299, iamjcks, ki, bbbbeat, peachpetals, askasufa, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, meatball27, JaeMinhyung, binwoo16, livanna shin, chanbaek mp.**

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah baca, review, fav & follow Our Secret~ ditunggu lagi review dari kalian semua xD

Maaf updatenya agak lama *bow* di flashbacknya konfliknya dibikin gak terlalu berat dan maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, awalnya pengen dibuat 2 chapter sih flashbacknya tapi gak jadi hahaha x'D *dihajar*

Chapter depan ditunggu aja ada apa~

Siders? Review please~~~


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa maksud kalian semua, aku tidak paham. Mana fotonya? Siapa nama anak itu?" Jawab Taeyong setenang mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan terhadap dirinya.

"Namanya David hyung."

.

.

.

 **Our Secret**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Main Cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Taeyong, David (SM Kids Model)

Warning: BL, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR.

Rated T+

Diharapkan untuk melihat foto dan video David terlebih dahulu untuk mudah membayangkannya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Tidak berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di dorm NCT, di dorm Infinite pun sama hebohnya. Myungsoo yang baru saja datang di sambut dengan keadaan berisik teman-temannya, ia pun mengabaikan semua itu sebelum suara Sungyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sudah melihat akun sosial mediamu Myung?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Myungsoo yang penasaran akhirnya segera membuka sosial media di ponselnya.

Terdapat banyak sekali notifikasi di akunnya itu, para fans sangat sering menandainya bahkan dengan foto yang aneh-aneh tetapi Myungsoo sudah biasa akan hal itu. Kadang dia tertawa sendiri melihat _meme_ atau editan yang ditandai kepadanya walaupun dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh para fansnya.

Deg

Myungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya setelah melihat beberapa foto yang menandai dirinya. Foto tersebut adalah foto David, banyak yang menyandingkan foto dirinya dengan David bahkan ada salah satu foto yang menunjukkan David adalah perpaduan dirinya dengan Taeyong.

"Sudah kau lihat? Anak itu sangat mirip denganmu Myung, bukan hanya kau tetapi juga mirip pemuda yang bernama Lee Taeyong itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah anak kalian hahaha..." Canda Dongwoo kepada Myungsoo yang masih dalam keterkejutannya itu.

"Jika itu anak Myungsoo maka anak itu juga anakku." Protes Sungyeol.

"Tapi hyung, anak itu sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu hahaha..." Ucapan Sungjong membuat Sungyeol melemparkan bantal kepadanya.

Myungsoo mengabaikan semua teman-temannya dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Myungsoo langsung menghubungi Taeyong.

Disisi lain Taeyong sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Sejak kapan David menjadi model SM Kids, bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh David. Mungkin Ibu dan Ibu mertuanya yang menjadikan David seorang model.

Taeyong mengambil ponsel milik Ten dan memastikan jika yang mereka maksud bukanlah David anaknya. Ia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya melihat apa yang ada di ponsel milik Ten, tertanya David yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya memanglah David anaknya.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Taeyong mengembalikan ponsel milik Ten dan mengambil ponsel disakunya yang tengah bergetar. Melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya Taeyong segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

 _"Apa kau sudah melihat foto itu?"_ Belum sempat Taeyong mengucapkan sepatah katapun seseorang disebrang sana langsung menanyainya begitu saja.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah foto David aku sudah melihatnya." Ujar Taeyong lirih.

 _"Bagaimana bisa foto David bisa tersebar ke publik?"_ Taeyong dapat mendengar nada ketidak percayaan dari Myungsoo.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Aku dengar David juga menjadi salah satu model SM Kids." Taeyong merasa ia harus memberitahukan Myungsoo soal itu.

 _"APA? Kenapa ibu melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuan kita?"_ Mereka mengira jika semua ini ibu mereka berdualah yang melakukannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kim, jika aku tahu aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu sejak awal."

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_ Taeyong dapat mendengar suara lirih seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Entahlah semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi." Taeyong termenung memandangi sepatunya.

 _"Bisakah kita bertemu malam ini untuk membicarakan hal ini?"_ Pinta Myungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku mungkin agak sedikit terlambat." Taeyong berpikir tidak ada salahnya menemui Myungsoo malam ini, mereka memang memerlukan waktu untuk membicarakan masalah David.

 _"Sampai bertemu di rumah kita."_ Taeyong merasakan sebuah sensasi yang aneh ketika Myungsoo menyebutkan 'rumah kita'. Sambungan itu sudah terputus, Taeyong kembali untuk menemui teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong yang ingin keluar dari dorm menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan pulang lagi malam ini." Ucap Taeyong kepada Jaehyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu hyung, ini sudah terlalu larut. Sangat berbahaya jika kau pulang sendirian hyung." Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan menariknya menuju pintu. Taeyong melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun, Jaehyun pun menoleh ke arah Taeyong.

"Terimakasih. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jaehyun masih terdiam karena penolakkan dari Taeyong.

"Tidurlah Jaehyunie." Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Taeyong mengucapkan kata itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan hyung." Jaehyun mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Jaehyun mengantarkan Taeyong hingga pria itu masuk ke dalam lift.

Myungsoo sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya Myungsoo langsung bergegas untuk pulang. Manajer dan teman-temannya sudah terbiasa jika Myungsoo lebih sering memilih untuk pulang dari pada tidur di dorm, selama Myungsoo tidak terlambat mengikuti jadwal kegiatan Infinite tidak masalah bagi mereka.

Myungsoo menunggu kedatangan Taeyong di ruang tamu, ia melihat jam dengan gelisah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Apa dia tidak jadi pulang? Kenapa lama sekali."

Myungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Taeyong. Tidak ada jawaban, Myungsoo semakin gelisah sebelum bunyi pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuatnya sedikit lega. Ia bergegas menghampiri Taeyong.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?", Taeyong masuk dengan membawa ponsel yang masih menyala di tangannya dan juga sebuah bungkusan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu jika Seoul di malam hari sangat berbahaya?!" Myungsoo sedikit memberikan penekanan dan meninggikan suaranya begitu saja.

"Aku tahu dan aku adalah salah satu korbannya." Taeyong menatap tajam kepada Myungsoo, ia berlalu begitu saja.

Myungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Taeyong merasa bersalah, ia awalnya tidak berniat menyinggung masa lalu mereka sama sekali. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya, yang pasti saat ini dia sangat khawatir kepada orang yang berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya itu. Myungsoo yang masih terdiam di depan pintu masuk memutuskan untuk menyusul Taeyong.

Taeyong sedang berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan di dapur, Myungsoo sedang duduk menungguinya di meja makan. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mereka berdua, untuk pertama kalinya mereka kembali terjebak dalam situasi hanya berdua seperti ini biasanya ada David diantara mereka yang memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Taeyong meletakkan beberapa makanan yang sudah selesai dibuatnya dan dua mangkuk nasi ke meja makan. Myungsoo menatap heran kepada sebuah mangkuk nasi di depannya, ia pun menatap Taeyong yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, makanlah." Perut Myungsoo berbunyi. Taeyong sebenarnya ingin tersenyum geli tetapi ia mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya. Kebiasaan pria yang hidup bersamanya itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Selamat makan." Myungsoo langsung memakan makanan yang di buatkan oleh Taeyong, sebenarnya ia malu pemuda di depannya itu mendengar perutnya yang berbunyi.

Terkadang Myungsoo memang tidak makan malam terlebih dahulu bersama teman-temannya yang berakibat ia selalu membuat ramen untuk makan malamnya, kebiasaan Myungsoo yang selalu memakan ramen membuat Taeyong yang dulu sedang hamil David memasakkan makan malam untuknya sejak saat itu Taeyong yang tidak pernah peduli kepada Myungsoo mulai sedikit peduli kepadanya.

Mereka sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Taeyong yang ingin membereskan peralatan makan mereka di cegah oleh Myungsoo.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya." Myungsoo mulai membereskan semua yang ada di meja makan.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di kamar." Ucap Taeyong.

"Taeyong-" Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya ketika Myungsoo memanggilnya.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya." Myungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya." Ada senyum tipis di wajah Taeyong dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mereka.

Myungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mereka setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya di dapur, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taeyong yang sedang membaca novelnya.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" Taeyong sudah menutup novel yang dibacanya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan. Semuanya sudah terlanjur dan kita tidak bisa menghentikan semua itu. Seharusnya ibu meminta persetujuan dari kita terlebih dahulu." Myungsoo melihat Taeyong yang hanya memandangi novel yang dipegangnya. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu, mereka tidak ingin David diketahui oleh publik tetapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Bagaimana jika besok pagi kita menemui ibu untuk meminta penjelasan dari mereka?" Usul Myungsoo.

"Aku takut." Taeyong memandang Myungsoo dengan sendu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, semoga ketakutan kita tidak terjadi. Tidurlah, lupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi hari ini." Myungsoo membalas pandangan Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Myungsoo yang memandang Taeyong dengan heran.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah."

"Apa kau yakin? Kamar itu sudah sangat lama tidak ditempati dan berisi barang-barang tidak terpakai. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengganggumu." Myungsoo berniat menggoda Taeyong karena pemuda itu takut terhadap cerita hantu. Taeyong yang mendengar perkataan Myungsoo mematung seketika.

Myungsoo tahu apa alasan Taeyong memilih untuk tidur di kamar sebelah, mereka biasanya tidur bertiga dengan David disini dan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa David di tengah-tengah mereka hal itu sangat berbeda. Myungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan membawa sebuah bantal menuju sofa yang berada di kamar itu.

"Tidurlah disini, aku akan tidur di sofa." Myungsoo memilih untuk mengalah melihat wajah Taeyong yang sudah pucat itu. Taeyong yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain kembali naik ke tempat tidur lagipula Myungsoo akan tidur di sofa.

Lampu mati seketika.

Taeyong yang baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya dikejutkan dengan padamnya lampu, gelap gulita dan Taeyong tidak menyukai keadaan ini ditambah dengan Myungsoo yang membahas soal hantu membuat Taeyong semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut.

"K-kim..." Taeyong berusaha memanggil Myungsoo.

"Hmm..." Jawaban singkat diberikan oleh Myungsoo, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Taeyong kembali bertanya, setidaknya dengan mengajak Myungsoo berbicara Taeyong merasa dirinya tidaklah sendirian disana.

"Sepertinya pemadaman bergilir."

"B-bisakah kau tidur di sini saja?" Terdapat nada ketakutan dari Taeyong. Tidak ada jawaban dari Myungsoo hingga akhirnya Taeyong merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya. Ia sedikit bernapas lega.

"Apa kau takut?" Myungsoo bertanya kepada Taeyong setelah pemuda itu pindah dari sofa ke atas tempat tidur.

Taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo, ia mengangguk dalam kegelapan. Ia tidak ingin Myungsoo mengetahui jika ia sedang ketakutan saat ini.

"Tidurlah. Aku disini." Myungsoo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Jarak diantara mereka sangatlah jauh, mereka sama-sama berada ditepi ranjang.

.

.

.

Hangat. Taeyong merasakan sebuah kehangatan, ingin rasanya ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sebelum ia sadar jika yang di peluknya saat ini bukanlah guling melainkan tubuh manusia lebih tepatnya tubuh Myungsoo. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka tidur berpelukkan seperti itu, seingatnya mereka berdua sama-sama tidur di tepi ranjang. Taeyong melepaskan pelukan mereka sebelum pria di depannya itu terbangun. Ia memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melanjutkan kegiatan paginya meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih tertidur.

Seperti biasa, Taeyong memasakan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Kali ini Myungsoo bisa bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, untung saja pria itu tidak kesiangan sehingga rencana mereka untuk menanyakan mengapa David bisa menjadi model SM Kids kepada ibu mereka menjadi tidak tertunda.

Setelah sarapan mereka langsung pergi menuju kediaman keluarga Myungsoo, tujuan pertama mereka adalah menanyai ibu Myungsoo sekaligus untuk bertemu dengan David. Hari masih sangat pagi bahkan matahari masih mengintip dari peraduannya, mereka berdua tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu karena harus secepatnya kembali ke dorm untuk melaksanakan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kini mereka berada di kediaman Myungsoo, untung saja ibu Myungsoo sudah terbangun sehingga tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Mereka berdua pun langsung bertanya kepada ibu Myungsoo.

"Ibu kami ingin bertanya sesuatu." Myungsoo bertanya kepada ibunya, mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan ibu Myungsoo.

"Tanya kan saja nak, sepertinya ini adalah hal penting." Ibu Myungsoo heran tidak biasanya anak dan menantunya datang kesini pagi-pagi sekali di tengah jadwal mereka yang padat.

"Kenapa David bisa menjadi model SM Kids bu?" Kali ini Taeyong yang bertanya kepada ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ah itu, jadi begini ceritanya. Aku dan ibumu mencoba mendaftarkan David untuk audisi model itu, ternyata dia memiliki bakat yang kalian turunkan, secara alami dia bisa mengikuti arahan dan karena wajahnya yang tampan seperti kalian David diterima menjadi model SM Kids." Jawab ibu Myungsoo santai.

"Tapi bu..." Myungsoo ingin protes tetapi ia tidak bisa karena semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Ibu tahu kalian pasti khawatir jika publik mengetahui siapa orangtua David sebenarnya. Kalian tidak usah khawatir, ibu yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ibu Myungsoo memberikan senyum menenangkan kepada anak dan menantunya yang terlihat gusar itu.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku menemui David?" Taeyong yang sudah mulai menerima kondisi mereka berinisiatif untuk menemui anaknya sebelum mereka pergi.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab ibu Myungsoo senang.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Myungsoo berkata kepada Taeyong.

"Baiklah, ibu akan melanjutkan memasak. Kalian bangunkan David dan kita akan sarapan bersama."

Ibu Myungsoo berlalu menuju dapur sedangkan Myungsoo dan Taeyong pergi ke kamar David di kediaman keluarga Kim. David memang mempunyai kamarnya sendiri baik di kediaman keluarga Kim maupun di kediaman keluarga Lee, mereka semua sangat menyayangi David.

"Hei jagoan, ayo bangun~ Apa kau mengompol hari ini?" Taeyong menciumi David agar anaknya itu terbangun.

"Umm... Sebentar lagi Mom~" David masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taeyong.

"Ayo bangun, apa David tidak merindukan Mommy? Bahkan Daddymu hari ini bangun lebih pagi. David kalah." Myungsoo yang mendengarkan ucapan istrinya itu tersenyum geli. Tapi kalimat itu sangat ampuh buktinya David langsung membuka matanya, anaknya itu memang tidak ingin kalah darinya jika dalam urusan bangun pagi karena David selalu terbangun lebih dulu dari Myungsoo.

"Mommy~ Daddy~ kalian disini?" David akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Iya kami disini, nah ayo sekarang David mandi dan kita akan sarapan bersama." Taeyong mengusap rambut anaknya yang terus menguap itu.

"Sekarang David mandi bersama Daddy dulu ya." Ujar Taeyong, yang disebut memberikan tatapan 'Kenapa harus aku?' kepada Taeyong. Myungsoo ingin protes tetapi tidak jadi karena tidak ada salahnya hari ini dia yang memandikan anaknya itu. David mengangguk dan beralih kedalam gendongan Myungsoo.

"Mommy tunggu kalian di dapur." Taeyong mencium pipi anaknya yang bersandar di bahu Myungsoo karena masih mengantuk.

"Untuk Daddy mana?" Goda Myungsoo kepada Taeyong. Taeyong hanya menatap tajam dan memutar bola matanya.

"Mommy, ciuman untuk Daddy mana?"

Perkataan polos David membuat Taeyong yang akan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua orang dewasa itu mematung seketika, mereka tidak percaya akan terjebak ke dalam situasi seperti ini. Myungsoo merutuki ucapannya sedangkan Taeyong sudah memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Myungsoo, Myungsoo menelan ludahnya dia tahu setelah ini pastilah 'istri'nya itu akan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Taeyong berjalan menuju Myungsoo dan David.

Cup

"Sudah, untuk Daddy juga sudah." Taeyong memberikan ciuman sekilas di pipi Myungsoo dengan menginjak kakinya dan tersenyum palsu kepada anaknya. Myungsoo hanya bisa meringis merasakan injakan Taeyong di kakinya.

"Daddy sudah dapat ciuman dari Mommy juga kan, jadi Daddy sekarang jangan menangis ya." Ucap David polos.

"Hei hei~ dari mana kau belajar bahasa itu." tidak dipungkiri ucapan polos David membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa karenanya.

Myungsoo memandikan David dan Taeyong memutuskan untuk membantu ibu Myungsoo memasak di dapur. Para anggota keluarga Kim sudah berkumpul, mereka menikmati sarapan bersama. Sebenarnya ini adalah sarapan kedua bagi Myungsoo dan Taeyong, mereka bisa saja menolak tetapi tidak enak kepada Myungsoo dan akhirnya mereka makan kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Taeyong dan beberapa member NCT yang lainnya sedang berada di gedung SM. Pagi tadi setelah dari kediaman keluarga Kim, Myungsoo kembali mengantarkan Taeyong seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Wah ternyata para SM Kids model sedang berkumpul, aku penasaran dengan anak yang mirip Taeyong hyung itu." Ujar Mark kepada teman-temannya yang lain, mereka saat ini akan keluar dari gedung SM sebelum akhirnya Mark melihat para SM Kids model.

"Bukankah itu anak yang mirip dengan Taeyong?" Yuta menunjuk salah seorang anak.

"Wah benar, anak itu memang mirip Taeyong dan juga L hyung." Ujar Taeil.

"Hei hei lihat, anak itu melihat ke arah kita. Mommy? Anak itu memanggil Mommy kepada siapa hyung? Kenapa dia memanggil Mommy terus?" Tanya Haechan entah kepada siapa.

"Mungkin kau Mommynya Haechan-ah." Canda Ten.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita pergi dari sini, Manajer hyung telah menunggu kita." Taeyong yang sejak tadi diam dan memperhatikan akhirnya membuka suaranya. Teman-teman yang lainnya menuruti perkataan Taeyong dan mereka pergi dari sana.

Taeyong yang berada di belakang menoleh kepada David, ia melihat anaknya sedang menangis di dalam pelukan neneknya. Taeyong merasa sakit melihat anaknya yang menangis seperti itu, tidak mungkin ia berjalan menghampiri David begitu saja dan menanggapi David yang memanggilnya Mommy di depan publik. Untung saja teman-temannya yang lain tidak ada yang curiga sama sekali. Taeyong masih menatap David sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar keluar dari gedung SM.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks to:

 **tieneelau, restiana, Johntenny, mybestbaetae, Yutrash, ryeong9 na, lutfiah24k, Yuta Noona, Mifta Jannah, ira, SJMK95, lunch27, Rina Putry299, Arisa Hosho, bbbbeat, iamjcks, cherycherish, SheravinaRose.**

Myungsoo sama Taeyong kapan jatuh cintanya? Kapan hayoo~

Taeyong sebenarnya sudah suka Myungsoo begitu juga sebaliknya? Mungkin mereka gak peka sama perasaan masing2 :3 tapi tapi masih ada perasaan untuk orang lain juga gimana dong xD *spoiler alert*

Yang nanya kenapa David kok bisa jadi model SM Kids sudah dijawab ibunya Myungsoo xD disini anggap aja publik gak tau ibunya Myungsoo sama Taeyong ya x'D *mana bisa gitu* Trus itu Taeyong takut sama hantu anggap aja gitu ya xD *dihajar* soalnya pernah baca siapa gitu member NCT yang takut cerita hantu yaudah diterapin ke Tiway aja xD

 **tieneelau** : Kalau gak to the point ntar jadi panjang flashbacknya xD iya ty gak tau~ sudah dijawab ibunya Myungsoo~

 **restiana, Johntenny** : Sudah dilanjut~ :D

 **mybestbaetae** : mereka gak sadar2 gimana dong? T-T *pundung dipojokan* sudah dijawab ibunya Myungsoo kak pertanyaannya~

 **Yutrash** : Belum ketahuan kok *senyum penuh makna* masih otw konflik2nya xD

 **ryeong9 na** : iya nihhh mereka gak peka sama perasaan masing2 xD sudah dijawab pertanyaannya~ jadi malu masa xD *apanya woy*

 **lutfiah24k** : motto hidup mereka mah tiada hari tanpa saling membenci(?) kali ya x'D *dihajar*

 **Yuta Noona** : Akutu gak bisa bikin adegan M kak T-T *pundung* mereka gak dijodohin kok~ makasih kak~

 **Mifta Jannah** : iya Taeyong gak tau Mif~ yg masukin nenek2nya xD

 **ira** : Iraaaaa~ makasih loh ya infonya, aku baru tau masaaaa x'D *selama ini sering tersesat di fandom anime*

 **SJMK95** : Salam kenal juga~ ecieee akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca :3 *dihajar* hayo pilih Jaehyun apa Myungsoo xD konfliknya belum muncul kayaknya(?) x'D gak dibikin menderita kok, cukup di ff sebelah L menderita gegara ty xD *malah promosi*

 **lunch27** : David kenapa? XD

 **Rina Putry299** : Sudah dilanjut~ nyong~

 **Arisa Hosho** : yang tau hubungan mereka masih keluarga mereka doang kok xD

 **bbbbeat** : iya, jadi model sm kids dia xD sudah ketemu tapi diabaikan sang mommy gimana tuh :( *dihajar*

 **iamjcks** : iyaaa gitu, yang tau David cuma keluarga mereka doang tapi nenek2nya David coba2 berhadiah(?) daftarin David eh malah keterima x'D

 **meatball27** , cherycherish: sudah dilanjut~ :3

 **SheravinaRose** : Iya Myungsoo grepe2(?) ty x'D Aku nunggu banget moment mereka~ kenapa ya? Aku juga gak tau xD *dihajar* gpp kok~

Btw disini kan David masih umur 4 tahun jadi aku bayanginnya David di jaman2 Oh My Baby yg masih unyu2 itu~ sekarang dia mah ganteng~ xD Thanks to **cherycherish** yang sudah nunjukin video David di Oh My Baby~

Btw lagi numpang promosi ff MyungYong yang lain ya~ xD

 _ **1\. Going Crazy**_

 _ **2\. Because of You**_

 _ **3\. Sibuk**_ (Collaboration with **Yutrash** ) lihat di akunnya Yutrash kalau yg ini~

Makasih juga buat Yutrash yang mau kolaborasi bikin ff MyungYong dan meramaikan ff MyungYong~

Author notenya kepanjangannn woy~ *kabur*

Siders? Review please~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Secret**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Main Cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Taeyong, David (SM Kids Model)

Warning: BL, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR.

Rated T+

Diharapkan untuk melihat foto dan video David terlebih dahulu untuk mudah membayangkannya.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja selesai syuting NCT Life dengan teman-temannya yang lain, ada suatu hal yang ia pikirkan bahkan Taeyong tidak fokus dengan apapun hari ini untung saja ia masih bisa mengikuti alur syuting kali ini.

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak insiden ia bertemu David di gedung _SM Entertainment_ , selama itu pula Taeyong mencoba menghubungi Ibunya bahkan Ibu mertuanya untuk berbica dengan David tetapi anaknya itu selalu menolak. Andai saja Taeyong bisa kabur sebentar saja ia pasti akan menemui David tetapi karena mereka di tuntut untuk latihan dengan ketat dan juga jadwal yang sangat pada membuat Taeyong tidak dapat melakukan apapun bahkan jadwal syuting NCT Life juga membuat kurangnya waktu mereka untuk bertemu.

Taeyong membuka ponselnya dan melihat foto-foto David yang berada di media sosial, ternyata selama satu minggu ini anaknya itu sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan _SM Kids Model_ yang lainnya. Kali ini Taeyong tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama, ia mulai memantau apa saja yang sedang dilakukan oleh anaknya. Jika biasanya Taeyong tidak pernah menanyakan apapun kepada Ibu dan Ibu mertuanya, sejak insiden itu Taeyong selalu menanyakan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh David.

Myungsoo? Jangan tanyakan, karena Taeyong sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi pria itu terlebih dahulu jika bukan karena hal penting. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Wah~ ternyata Taeyong _hyung_ sedang melihat foto 'anak'nya." Ujar Haechan yang berada di belakang Taeyong, bocah itu tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan Taeyong yang langsung menutup aplikasi media sosialnya begitu saja.

Tidak hanya karena kehadiran Haechan, Taeyong juga terkejut saat bocah itu mengatakan kata 'anak'. Taeyong tahu jika itu hanya sebuah candaan tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia sangat was-was dan takut jika semua orang pada akhirnya tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku kira Taeyong _hyung_ tidak peduli sama sekali dengan anak itu, ternyata dia penasaran juga." Ujar Sicheng. Tidak hanya Haechan dan Sicheng saja yang bergabung dengan Taeyong di ruang santai dorm mereka, tetapi member yang lain juga.

"Sudahlah Yong, hilangkan sifat _tsundere_ mu itu. Kau seperti acuh kepadanya ternyata diam-diam kau juga penasaran dengannya. Aku harap SM memberikan sebuah acara untuk kalian, aku penasaran bagaimana caramu mengurus anak itu hahaha..." Yuta menepuk pundak Taeyong dan menertawakannya, Taeyong melemparkan bantal kepada Yuta.

"Hahaha... Kau benar Yuta _hyung_. Pasti sangat lucu melihat Taeyong _hyung_ yang sepertinya tidak menyukai anak kecil mengasuh mereka, jangan sampai anak-anak itu menangis melihat wajah seram Taeyong _hyung_." Timpal Jaehyun yang membuat Taeyong mendengus karenanya.

"Sudah-sudah... Kenapa kalian jadi membahas hal yang tidak penting begini. Aku sangat lelah dengan jadwal kita minggu ini, apakah kita tidak diberikan jatah libur? Satu hari saja juga tak apa." Taeyong mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya kepada kalian, Manajer _hyung_ tadi menghubungiku dan ia mengatakan jika besok kita _free_." Taeil yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan adik-adiknya akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Wah benarkah _hyung_? Asik~ aku bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini~" Ujar Mark.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita menonton bioskop? Ada film baru yang seru. Kita ajak juga Johnny, Hansol, Kun, anak-anak Dream juga boleh." Usul Doyoung dan direspon dengan anggukan member lain.

"Bagaimana dengamu Taeyong _hyung_? Jangan bilang kau akan pulang lagi besok?" Tanya Jaehyun kepada Taeyong yang tengah melamun.

"Hah? Apa? Kalian membicarakan apa?" Taeyong akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah ditepuk kembali oleh Yuta yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jaehyun bertanya, apa kau besok akan pulang lagi _hyung_? Atau kau ikut dengan kami menonton bioskop?" Ten menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang besok, maaf teman-teman aku tidak dapat ikut dengan kalian lagi."

"Sebenarnya di rumahmu ada apa sih _hyung_ sehingga kau lebih memilih pulang dari pada menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan dengan kami?" Tanya Haechan kembali.

"..."

"Mungkin Taeyong _hyung_ merindukan Ibunya, jadi Taeyong _hyung_ anak Mama dong?" Ujar Sicheng dengan polosnya yang membuat yang lainnya tertawa seketika.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

 _Stupid Kim is calling_

"Hei Yong, ada telepon dari _Stupid Kim_ , siapa itu?" Yuta yang berada di sebelah Taeyong melihat ponselnya dan memberitahu Taeyong jika ada panggilan masuk.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Taeyong beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya, ia tidak ingin teman-temannya mendengar pembicaraannya terlebih lagi tahu siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong tanpa basa basi.

"Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Sejak kemarin David demam, sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Demamnya semakin tinggi." Taeyong yang mendengar itu membatu seketika.

"D-david demam? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal!" Taeyong kesal karena Myungsoo baru mengatakan kepadanya sekarang.

"..."

"Ambil sembuah handuk kecil di dalam lemari, rendam ke dalam air lalu letakkan di dahinya. Aku akan segera pulang." Taeyong merendahkan suaranya, jika mereka berdebat sekarang tidak akan memperbaiki apapun.

Taeyong memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Myungsoo. Ia mengambil beberapa barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ujar Taeyong kembali ke tempat teman-temannya sebelum meninggalkan dorm.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku pergi." Taeyong pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun.

Kali ini Taeyong memutuskan untuk menggunakan taksi agar lebih cepat tanpa terhalang para fans. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya, bahkan ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Myungsoo baru menghubunginya sekarang. Biasanya pria itu langsung menghubunginya begitu saja jika sesuatu terjadi kepada David.

.

.

.

Myungsoo menatap sendu David yang sedang tertidur, ia sudah melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong di telepon tadi. Jika saja demam David tidak semakin tinggi mungkin ia tidak akan menghubungi Taeyong dan memintanya untuk pulang.

Sudah dua hari ia bersama dengan David, sejak menjemput David di rumah mertuanya anaknya terlihat murung. Myungsoo memang sudah diberitahu tentang kejadian David di gedung SM yang membuat anaknya itu tidak mau berbicara dengan Taeyong sama sekali.

Myungsoo tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Taeyong, jika ia berada di dalam posisi Taeyong mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan alasan mengapa ia tidak memberitahu Taeyong, karena Myungsoo tidak ingin membuat Taeyong memikirkan David yang sedang sakit di tengah kesibukan jadwalnya.

Ibunya bilang David memang susah sekali makan akhir-akhir ini. Myungsoo juga sudah membujuk anaknya untuk makan tetapi tetap saja sama, David tidak mau makan. Myungsoo mengira jika sebenarnya David sakit seperti ini karena merindukan Mommynya.

Cklek

Myungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia melihat Taeyong yang langsung menghampiri David yang tertidur. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya, bahkan Myungsoo tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun kepadanya.

Taeyong hanya menatap David dengan sendu, ia mengelus pipi anaknya dan dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Aku merindukannya, dia selalu saja menolak untuk berbicara denganku." Taeyong menatap sedih anaknya. Myungsoo yang memperhatikan hal itu masih belum membuka suaranya sama sekali.

"Kenapa dia bisa demam seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Taeyong beralih menatap Myungsoo yang berada di samping David.

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku tidak menghubungimu karena kau sangat sibuk." Jawab Myungsoo tanpa memandang Taeyong, ia lebih memilih memandang David.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?! Bukankah kau bilang sejak kemarin kau bersama dengannya?! Seharusnya kau tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan anakmu Kim!" Taeyong sangat kesal mendengar jawaban dari Myungsoo.

"..." Myungsoo tidak membalas pertanyaan dari Taeyong.

"D-daddy." Kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh kepada sumber suara. David terbangun dan memanggil Daddynya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? David kenapa? Apa David sudah makan? Apa David sudah minum obat?" Ujar Taeyong yang menatap anaknya dengan lembut.

David melihat Taeyong yang berbicara dengannya dengan tatapan datar, tidak ada ekspresi senang yang terpancar di wajahnya. David mencoba untuk duduk yang membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir tetapi mereka membiarkannya. Ia pun bangkit dan menuju ke pelukan sang Daddy.

Taeyong yang melihat tatapan datar anaknya menjadi sedih, di tambah dengan tidak adanya sambutan David untuknya. Biasanya David akan sangat senang melihat dirinya. Tanpa ia ketahui sejak tadi Myungsoo selalu memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa David lapar?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil mengelus surai milik anaknya yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Hanya gelengan yang diberikan oleh David, Myungsoo dapat merasakan hal itu.

"Lalu kau ingin apa sayang? Hei, lihatlah Mommymu datang, apa David ingin makan masakan Mommy?" Tanya Myungsoo kembali, Taeyong hanya memperhatikan interaksi suami dan anaknya itu.

"Tidak. Aku benci Mommy, David tidak punya Mommy... Dia bukan Mommy David hiks."

Deg

Myungsoo dan Taeyong yang mendengar hal itu membatu seketika. Darimana anaknya dapat mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan seperti itu, terlebih lagi bagi Taeyong. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Taeyong, ia tidak dapat membendungnya setelah David mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Sakit. Sangat sakit saat anakmu tidak mengakui dirimu sebagai Ibunya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong saat ini.

"Ssttt... David tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Mommymu akan sedih mendengarnya. Lihatlah sekarang Mommymu sedang menangis, apa David sudah tidak sayang Mommy?" Myungsoo mencoba membujuk David, ada sebuah perasaan sesak di dadanya melihat Taeyong menangis seperti itu.

Ini adalah untuk kedua kalinya Myungsoo melihat Taeyong menangis di depannya, pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tidak pernah menangis dihadapannya sama sekali selain saat kejadian dimana Taeyong ingin menggugurkan kandungannya. Myungsoo tahu jika Taeyong sangatlah rapuh, Myungsoo juga tahu jika Taeyong selalu menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi saat berita tentang masa lalunya tersebar.

David menoleh sebentar kepada Taeyong yang menangis sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memeluk Myungsoo.

"Hiks... Mommy jahat Dad~ David memanggil Mommy tetapi Mommy pergi begitu saja, bahkan Mommy tidak memberikan senyuman dan pelukan hangat seperti biasanya." David mencurahkan semua perasaannya kepada sang Daddy, Myungsoo hanya bisa menenangkan anaknya dengan mengelus punggungnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, disatu sisi ia tahu mengapa Taeyong melakukan hal itu dan disisi lain anaknya juga terluka akibat sikap yang ditunjuk Taeyong saat itu.

"D-david, maafkan Mommy hiks, Mommy tidak bermaksud seperti itu nak. Mommy tahu Mommy salah, David boleh membenci Mommy tapi maafkan Mommy. Mommy sedih mendengar David berkata seperti itu-" Taeyong berusaha menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Apa David tahu, dulu waktu Mommy mengandung David kau sangat nakal karena selalu menendang perut Mommy. Bahkan kau selalu membangunkan Mommy disaat tengah malam yang juga membangunkan Daddymu pada akhirnya. Walaupun perut Mommy sakit karena tendanganmu, Mommy tetap menyayangimu." Taeyong tersenyum mengingat masa-masa kehamilannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

David sudah mulai tenang, perkataan Taeyong membuatnya tertarik dan menyimak cerita Taeyong dengan tenang.

"A-apa David menyakiti Mommy?" David sudah pindah ke pangkuan Taeyong dan mengusap perutnya.

"Tidak sayang." Taeyong tersenyum dan memeluk David.

"Apa sekarang David sudah memaafkan Mommy?" David mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Belum, David masih kesal dengan Mommy." Ucapnya cemberut.

"Apa yang bisa Mommy lakukan agar David memaafkan Mommy?" Taeyong yang gemas, mencubit pipi gembul anaknya itu.

"David lapar, David merindukan masakan Mommy~" Rengek David yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kemarahan dan kekesalannya kepada sang Mommy.

"Baiklah Mommy akan memasak, setelah itu David harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh ya." Taeyong menciumi pipi David, ia lega karena anaknya sudah tidak marah terhadapnya. Myungsoo yang sejak tadi diam juga ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya Taeyong yang baru menyadari jika Myungsoo sangatlah pucat.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Kalian makanlah, aku akan tidur duluan." Ujar Myungsoo.

"Daddy tidak ikut makan bersama kami?" Tanya David heran, biasanya mereka bertiga selalu makan malam bersama jika sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

"Tidak sayang, Daddy ingin tidur. David makanlah bersama Momny dan jangan lupa minum obat." Myungsoo meyakinkan mereka.

Taeyong menuju dapur dengan David di dalam gendongan yang memaksa meminta untuk ikut, Myungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memasuki alam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Myungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang berat, ia juga merasakan sebuah kain menempel di dahinya. Myungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk dan melihat sekitarnya dan hanya menemukan David yang juga masih tertidur dengan sebuah kompres di dahinya. Ia mencari keberadaan Taeyong di kamar itu tetapi tidak menemukannya, Myungsoo berpikir mungkin Taeyong sudah kembali pulang ke dormnya karena ia yang meminta Taeyong untuk datang semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Taeyong memasuki kamar dan menghampiri Myungsoo. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Myungsoo yang membuat orang di depannya mengernyit heran.

"Masih panas dan mungkin semakin meningkat." Taeyong membuka laci meja di sebelah ranjang dan mengambil sebuah termometer, Myungsoo dengan diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Gigit ini." Myungsoo menuruti perkataan Taeyong dengan menggigit termometer yang diberikan kepadanya.

"38,5 derajat celcius, sangat tinggi. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kepadamu? Mengapa kau demam juga? Aku merawat dua orang yang sedang sakit jika begini ceritanya." Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya, ia hanya heran kenapa pria itu juga menjadi demam.

"Sejak kemarin aku tidak enak badan. Jika kau ingin kembali ke dormmu pergilah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ujar Myungsoo yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Aku libur hari ini. Jangan katakan jika kau terlambat makan atau bahkan tidak makan nasi sama sekali sejak beberapa hari yang lalu?" Taeyong sangat mengenal kebiasaan pria itu, terkadang Myungsoo sangat susah untuk makan jika bukan ia yang memaksa dan hal itu menurun kepada David.

"Aku sudah memasak untuk kalian, tunggu sebentar."

Myungsoo hanya memandang punggung Taeyong yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Terkadang tanpa disadari Taeyong benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang 'istri', sikap yang seperti itu membuat Myungsoo menjadi tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya.

Myungsoo tidak ingin memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada Taeyong, ia menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri jika Taeyong hanyalah adik baginya. Bukankah cinta datang karena terbiasa? Jikapun pada akhirnya ia jatuh cinta kepada Taeyong sebisa mungkin ia tidak menunjukkan kepada pemuda itu.

Myungsoo memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi mencuci mukanya, walaupun sangat sulit untuknya melangkah ke kamar mandi karena pusing. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali duduk di kasurnya, jika ia tidak mencuci muka sebelum makan Taeyong pasti akan kembali mengomelinya.

Taeyong kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah nampan besar yang berisi masakannya, ia meletakkan nampan tersebut ke meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang. Taeyong mengambil sebuah meja kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk makan di kasur selama hamil dulu dan meletakkannya di depan Myungsoo.

"Kau harus makan." Taeyong meletakkan masakannya di meja itu untuk dimakan oleh Myungsoo.

Taeyong beranjak menuju David dan membangunkan anaknya itu, "Jagoan, ayo bangun kita sarapan. Suhu tubuhmu sudah menurun, sekarang demamnya beralih kepada Daddymu itu." David hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Uhmm... Pagi Mommy~" Ucapnya tersenyum senang.

"Pagi anak kesayangan Mommy~ ayo bangun, David juga harus makan bubur yang sudah Mommy masak, sebelum itu kita harus mencuci muka terlebih dahulu." Taeyong menggendong David menuju kamar mandi. Myungsoo masih belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, ia masih menunggu Taeyong dan David.

"Mommy, kenapa kita makan di kasur? Bukankah kata nenek kita tidak boleh makan di kasur karena kotor dan semut-semut nakal akan menggigit kita nanti?" Tanya David melihat beberapa makanan yang tersaji di depan Daddynya.

"Daddymu sedang sakit, jadi tidak apa-apa jika makan di kasur." Jelas Taeyong yang mendudukkan kembali David ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Daddy sakit?" Tanya David dengan memiringkan kepalanya yang menambah keimutan bocah itu.

"Kemari, coba David periksa apakah Daddy panas?" Myungsoo menyuruh anaknya untuk meletakkan punggung tangannya di keningnya.

"Panas~ Daddy panas sekali~" Reaksi lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh David membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa.

"Nah, jika kalian ingin cepat sembuh kalian harus makan dan minum obat." Taeyong menyuapkan sesendok bubur kepada David dan Myungsoo mulai memakan makanannya dengan malas.

"Mommy, suapi Daddy juga. Bukankah Daddy juga sedang sakit?" Myungsoo dan Taeyong kembali menatap David dengan tidak percaya, anak mereka selalu saja menjebak mereka dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Mau tidak mau mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh David.

Taeyong mengambil alih sumpit dan sendok Myungsoo, ia pun mulai menyuapi Myungsoo. Awalnya Myungsoo ragu untuk menerima suapan Taeyong tetapi pada akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

"Aku tidak mau sayur itu." Protes Myungsoo saat Taeyong menyuapinya dengan sayur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau harus makan sayur itu, bagaimana jika tidak sakit kalau kau selalu menolak memakan sayur-sayuran?!" Taeyong mulai mengomeli Myungsoo kembali.

"Tapi rasanya tidak enak." Myungsoo menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Ayolah, aku sudah memasaknya dengan susah payah. Kau bilang masakanku sangat enak bahkan kau sudah mulai memakan sayur-sayuran, kenapa sekarang kau membenci sayuran lagi?" Taeyong mulai sedikit kesal kepada Myungsoo.

Semenjak menikah dengan Taeyong Myungsoo memang lebih suka memakan sayur-sayuran, karena memang benar masakan pemuda itu sangat enak dan pas di lidahnya, terkadang Myungsoo ingin kembali ke masa dimana Taeyong selalu memasak untuknya setiap hari.

"Mulutku pahit, jadi rasanya akan semakin pahit." Myungsoo masih menutup mulutnya.

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau menyuapimu lagi." Taeyong yang akan menurunkan tangannya berhenti setelah Myungsoo menahan tangannya dan menerima suapannya.

"Baiklah Mom~ aku akan memakan sayuran itu." Myungsoo mengalah pada akhirnya dan membuat Taeyong menyeringai puas karenanya.

"Hahaha... Mommy dan Daddy lucu sekali." Kedua orang tersebut bahkan melupakan keberadaan anak mereka karena asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"David jangan meniru Daddymu itu ya, David harus makan sayur supaya cepat tumbuh besar." Ujar Taeyong yang diikuti oleh anggukan David.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Myungsoo yang sudah memakan sendiri makanannya karena Taeyong sedang sibuk menyuapi David.

"Aku akan makan nanti."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka, mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Myungsoo dengan makanannya dan Taeyong dengan David yang sedang di suapinya, hingga suara ponsel milik Myungsoo dan Taeyong berbunyi secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya di luar." Taeyong mengambil ponselnya dan pergi ke luar kamar. Sedangkan David mengikuti Mommynya keluar untuk menonton acara kartun kesukaannya di ruang keluarga, kondisinya semakin membaik.

"Hallo, ada apa manajer _hyung_?" Myungsoo juga mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

 _"Begini Myungsoo-ya, ada sebuah acara baru yang ditawarkan kepadamu."_

"Acara apa itu _hyung_?" Tanya Myungsoo penasaran.

 _"Sebuah variety show dimana kau dan salah satu member boy grup lain akan mengasuh seorang anak, kalian akan syuting tanpa skrip dan natural. Mungkin dapat dikatakan acara ini perpaduan dari_ _ **Celebrity Bromance**_ _dan juga_ _ **Hello Baby**_ _, apa kau menyetujuinya?"_ Myungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang manajer.

"Jadi ini adalah acara baru _hyung_? Dengan siapa aku dipasangkan?" Tanya Myungsoo penasaran.

 _"Entahlah, aku belum tahu Myungsoo-ya. Aku akan mengabarkanmu lebih lanjut dan jika kau setuju hubungi aku."_

"Baiklah _hyung_." Sambungan itu terputus. Taeyong pun sudah kembali dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku bingung harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak, tetapi SM mengharuskanku menerimanya-" Dahi Myungsoo mengernyit dengan penjelasan Taeyong yang kurang jelas baginya.

"Manajerku bilang aku ditawari sebuah acara _variety show_ dimana aku akan mengurus seorang anak, aku takut jika David akan cemburu jika melihat acara itu. Manajerku bilang aku tidak sendiri, akan ada salah satu member dari grup lain yang menemaniku-"

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang jika yang akan dipasangkan denganku adalah kau?" Myungsoo memotong perkataan Taeyong dan melotot tidak percaya, Taeyong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Myungsoo.

"Manajerku juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu kepadaku." Kali ini Taeyong juga ikut melotot seperti Myungsoo. Pasalnya, ini adalah acara yang akan mempertemukan mereka berdua di depan publik jika mereka menerima tawaran itu. Selama ini mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu karena Infinite dan NCT tidak pernah berada dalam acara yang sama.

"Lalu, siapakah anak yang akan kita asuh?" Tanya Taeyong dengan tatapan kosong.

Ponsel Myungsoo kembali berbunyi, kali ini adalah panggilan dari Ibunya.

"Hallo, ada apa bu?" Tanya Myungsoo begitu saja.

 _"Myungie, baru saja Ibu mendapatkan telepon dari SM Entertainment dan mereka menawarkan David sebuah acara variety show. Bagaimana? Apakah Ibu harus menolaknya?"_

"Apakah David akan diasuh oleh anggota _boy grup_ bu?" Kali ini Myungsoo sangat yakin jika yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya berhubungan dengan acara yang ditawarkan kepadanya dan juga Taeyong.

 _"Iya, mereka berkata seperti itu. Ibu akan memberitahu Taeyong juga setelah ini."_

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi Ibu kembali. Taeyong sedang bersamaku bu, aku akan mengatakan langsung kepadanya. Aku tutup teleponnya dulu bu, sampai jumpa." Taeyong penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Myungsoo di telepon yang menyangkutkan namanya.

"Ibu bilang David juga mendapatkan tawaran itu." Ujar Myungsoo lemas.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" Taeyong menjadi panik.

Jika hanya mereka berdua saja yang terlibat tak apa, karena mereka sebisa mungkin berakting jika mereka tidaklah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi David, mereka takut jika publik akan mengetahui semuanya setelah ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Thanks to:

 **Mifta Jannah, restiana, lunch27, Arisa Hosho, Yutrash, tieneelau, askasufa, ziaprlfauzi, iamjcks, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, ryeong9 na, Vhand17Seventeen-EXOtics, SheravinaRose, lutfiah24k, bbbbeat, Rina Putry299, smcacia, Kanghana, hanhyewon357, mybestbaetae, Oh Jizze, Guest.**

Apaaa inii, kenapa ceritanya berjalan lambat T-T *pundung di pojokan* btw Chap ini full MyungYongDav~ maaf banget kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan dan kalian jadi bosan membacanya *sungkem*

Btw kok Infinite gak di undang ke Mama huhu padahal nungguin moment Myungyongnya T-T kapan mereka satu acaraaaaaa, berharap Gayo Daejun deh xD *padahal pengen nyelipin cerita mereka di MAMA* #spoilerwoy

 **Mifta Jannah** : Hahahaha demi jalan cerita Mif x'D *digampar* Iyaaaa makasih *hug*

 **restiana** : Maaf2~ Mami tiway cuma jaga image doang kok, sebenarnya dia kepikiran x'D

 **lunch27** : Sangaaattt tsundere :'3

 **Arisa Hosho** : Terimakasih juga udah review~ iya bukan pihak lain yg ingin menjatuhkan mereka kok :3 Konfliknya belum mulai sebenarnya T-T eh apa udah ya ._. *dirajam*

 **Yutrash** : Hahaha diinget2 dek mau komen apa xD btw makasih banyak koreksinyaaa~ Myungyeol karena yg aku bilang di chat2an itu, sebenernya aku juga lebih suka MJ xD wahaha sampai 2 kali review dek kamu x'D

 **tieneelau** : Iya tuh ujung2nya pelukan mereka xD hooh sedih, gimana dong kan biar gak ketahuan :( #plak

 **askasufa** : Iya proses pembuatan David bikin si mami trauma :( iya mereka gak saling kenal bahkan sampai sekarang *di real* x'D Hooh terkadang tanpa mereka sadari mereka memang menjalani peran mereka :" Ideeenyaaaa makasih bangettt kapan2 dibikin kayak gitu xD

 **ziaprlfauzi** : Welcome to the jungle~ *dihajar* Selamat datang di dunia MyungYong xD

 **iamjcks** : Posisi ty serba salah, takut ketahuan publik dianya :" Mesranya kasat mata doang mah mereka x'D *plak*

 **Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** : Tebakannya benerrr bangett si dedek ngambek sampai gak mau makan sampai sakit gitu xD

 **ryeong9 na** : mereka romantisnya secara tak kasat mata saja x"D grepe2~ wah masih lama xD iyaaa makasih ya *hug*

 **Vhand17Seventeen-EXOtics** : Love you too~ *eh* *dihajar*

 **SheravinaRose** : Sayang banget mereka selalu mengelak perasaan itu :( selamat dugaan kamu benar xD Jaeyong momentnya mungkin 2 chap lagi xD *plak* iya makasih~

 **lutfiah24k, smcacia, hanhyewon357, Guest** : Sudah dilanjut ya~ :D

 **bbbbeat** : Langsung balikan? Yg balikan Ty sama David? Sudah xD kalau Myungyongnya masih lama xD *plak*

 **Rina Putry299** : *pukpuk biar gak mewek* adaaa adaaa cinta segitiga xD segi banyak malah *plak*

 **Kanghana** : Selamat datang di dunia Myungyong xD *plak* Wah maaf ya updatenya lama sampai kamu juga review 2 kali :o *sungkem*

 **mybestbaetae** : Iya sesibuk itu kak mereka :" mereka tsundere sih jadi ya gitu xD Makasih sudah review~ sudah dilanjut kak, btw aku kangen~

 **Oh Jizze** : Selamat datang~ :D hahah bener banget mami cari duit demi kamu dek jadi jangan nangis x'D

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
